danna sama
by dame dame no ko dame ku chan
Summary: /chap 6 update/Menjadi seorang penghibur bukanlah keinginanku, namun, waktu dan juga keadaan yang memaksaku,.. Laki laki itu, bocah yang kutemui 10 tahun yang lalu, ia yang mengatakan padaku bahwa ia akan mengeluarkanku dari sini. Namun, kenyataan tak seindah apa yang kupikirkan,,,, R&R onegai minna
1. Chapter 1

**DANNA SAMA**

Rated:

M

Pairing:

Sasuke X Naruto,

Allx Naruto

Disclaimer:

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,

Genre:

Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Warning:

Shounen Ai, BL, Yaoi, Slash, Non-Canon, AU, OOC sangat, Badfic, Many Typo (s) maybe, , dll….

"Cinta ini hanya kutujukan padamu"

"Walaupun aku tak bisa bersama dirimu"

"Walaupun aku tak bisa mengatakan rasa ini pada dirimu"

"Walaupun takdir tak menyatukan kita"

"Namun, cinta ini akan selalu tertuju pada dirimu"

"Sampai mati akan kubawa bersama diriku"

"Aishite iru yo"

"Danna sama"

Yo, yo, yo, yo...

hai, ku datang lagi bawa story baru...

hemb, maaf ya minna ku belum sempat buat ngelanjutin fic yang lama, ku lumayan sibuk beberpa waktu ini, tapi ku janji kok bakalan nerusin fic yang lama ditunggu ya... ^^

ini baru pembukaan, ku dapat inspirasi setelah nonton ulang film memoirs of geisha, minna pasti tau kan film nya itu? nah dari sanalah ku dapat inspirasi untuk buat fic mengenai geisha... hohoho...

oke, lanjutt or dibakar?

reviewnya ditunggu hehehe...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter1 Chapter1 Chapter1 Chapter1 Chapter1 Chapter1 Chapter1 Chapter1 **

"Hei…"

"Apa kau tahu mengenai keindahan yang dipancarkan oleh bunga sakura?" tanya ku pada sosok anak kecil yang sejak tadi berada disampingku, terdiam memandang kerlap-kerlip cahaya lampu yang menerangi rumah-rumah warga dibawah sana.

"…." jeda sebentar sebelum ia mengatakan kata "Tidak".

"Kau tahu, bunga sakura itu walaupun sangat indah, ia memiliki sesuatu yang tersembunyi dibalik keindahannya. Sesuatu yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan indah yang ia tebarkan. Sesuatu yang mungkin hanya sebagaian orang yang tahu, dan…." kuberikan jeda yang sangat panjang pada kalimat yang kuutarakan.

"…" anak kecil itupun menolehkan kepalanya padaku, menatapku penuh tanya, ia nampak tak senang karena ditengah jalan kuberikan jeda yang panjang untuk penjelasanku itu, dan lihatlah pandangannya menyuruhku untuk melanjutkan ucapanku, sesegera munkin!

"Ah!" ujarku sambil menunjuk kedepan yang mengalihkan perhatiannya semula yang menatapku kini tertoleh lurus kearah ujung telunjukku.

"Lihat, sepertinya kau sudah ditemukan bocah. Sebaiknya kau pulang. Angin malam tak bagus untuk tubuhmu." ujarku pada anak kecil itu, yang kini kembali memandang diriku.

"Ayolah! Sana!"ujarku mengibas-kibaskan tanganku kedepannya, memberikan gerakan pengusiran supaya ia segera pergi dari tempatku.

"Baik, baik." ujarnya padaku, kini ia telah berdiri sambil menepuk nepuk kedua bagian belakangnya dari debu yang mungkin menempel di yukata berwana coklat kusam yang ia kenakan.

"Mulai besok aku sudah mulai sekolah. Jadi waktu malamku menemanimu akan berkurang Niisan. " katanya padaku

"Tak apa, Niisan juga akan sangat sibuk, bocah," ujarku padanya sambil memberikan senyuman lebar untuknya.

"Um.. sampai jumpa Niisan!" serunya sambil berlari menghampiri seorang wanita yang mengenakan yukata berwarnya violet yang sejak tadi berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku dan anak itu berada.

"Hati-hati bocah!" seruku padanya kulambaikan tangan kananku kearah sosok anak kecil yang sudah sampai di tempat wanita itu berdiri. Terlihat dari tempatku duduk, wanita itu tengah membisikkan sesuatu padanya, kemudian mereka melemparkan senyum padaku, membungkukkan badan dan berbalik melangkah menjauh dari tempat tadi ia menunggu anak kecil itu.

Kupandangi mereka hingga tak terlihat lagi dari pandanganku. Kurebahkan diriku diatas rerumputan yang bergoyang karena hembusan angin malam, kupandangi hitamnya langit yang dipenuhi berjuta-juta cahaya kerlap-kerlip kecil disana.

"Sakura…" gumamku pelan masih menatap kelangit.

Perlahan kuangkat kedua tanganku keatas, kubiarkan lengan kimonoku yang panjang menjuntai tertiup hembusan angin.

"Apa yang kukatakan pada bocah itu ya?" ujarku pelan

"Kurasa aku terlalu sok tahu, hehehe" ujarku lagi diiringi kekehan pelan yang keluar dari bibirku.

"Sok tahu, ya?" gumamku, menatap pada langit diatas sana.

**::DANNA SAMA::**

"Ahh.. ngghhh.. mmm.." desahku yang kini tengah menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan yang dilakukannya -seorang pria- yang kini tengah berada diatas tubuhku.

"Ke.. ah..luarkan saja, Naru.. khh." ujarnya ditengah kegiatan yang ia lakukan saat ini pada tubuhku. Satu lengannya menggenggam punyaku dan melakukan sedikit pergerakan naik-turun dengan tempo tetap, sedangkan lengan yang satu lagi ia letakkan di sebelah pipiku, mengusapnya pelan, pinggulnya terus bergerak maju-mundur dengan tempo yang cepat, membuat tubuhku ikut bergerak maju-mundur olehnya.

"Ahh.. ngghhh.. leb..lebih.. ahh.. cep..at.. ahh.. hyaaa~" racauku tak jelas sambil meremas futon yang tadinya nampak rapi kini berantakan tak berbentuk lagi. Ya, malam ini aku melakukan lagi 'pelayanan' sesudah menjamu pelangganku. Tentunya dengan kompensasi yang setimpal yang aku terima darinya.

"Ka..u.. adalah .satunya orang..kh.. ah. yang bisa.. memb..ngh..buatku seperti ini, ah.. Naru" ujarnya lagi padaku. Masih dengan kegiatannya yang sama, kali ini gerakan pinggulnya lebih ia percepat, kurasakan bagian bawahku serasa seperti diaduk-aduk, semoga saja tidak robek begitu pikirku. Asal kalian tahu, melakukan ini hampir setiap malam itu melelahkan, ketika aku terbangun, aku harus memaksakan tubuhku agar bias bergerak seperti biasa, aku tak ingin para rekanku yang lainnya menertawakanku karena tidak bekerja hanya karena alasan 'tubuh bagian bawahku', No! Itu akan membuat mereka punya kesempatan untuk menghinaku. Ya. Jangan kalian pikir aku disini hidup tenang, bahagia, dan mewah, kuharap buang jauh-jauh pikiran itu dari kepala kalian. Setiap hari adalah neraka bagiku. Dihina, dijahili (walaupun aku juga sering menjahili mereka), dikucilkan, dipandang sebelah mata, dan 'dilecehkan'. Ya, itu semua adalah sebagian dari hal-hal yang kecil yang harus kalian tahu terjadi padaku, di Okiya ini. Hanya satu orang yang selalu menemaniku disini, Shizune sang pemilik Okiya ini.

Selain itu, factor yang paling membuat aku dibenci di Okiya ini adalah aku adalah penghibur dengan title Nomor 1 di Okiya ini, penghasilanku palin tinggi diantara yang lain dan juga tamu-tamu di kalangan bangsawan lebih sering 'menggunakan' aku daripada mereka.

Bukan ingin menyombongkan diri, tapi aku ini cantik, sangat cantik kata Shizune dan para pelangganku, menurutku sendiri aku ini manis bukannya cantik. Rambut pirang panjangku dan juga bola mataku yang berwarna biru seperti batu sapphire serta tiga buah goresan yang terlihat samar yang ada di kedua pipiku menjadi factor tambahan daya tarikku.

Ya, dan mungkin itu jugalah yang membuat pria yang kini tengah asyik dengan tubuhku ini tertarik padaku, dan bahkan menawarkan dirinya untuk menjadi penjaminku, tapi kutolak.

"Ngghh…. Mm.. kau makin sempit, ahk!" racaunya ditengah-tengah gerakan brutal yang dilakukannya pada lubangku.

"Ah.. nggghhh.. AHHH!" seruku yang sudah tak dapat lagi menahan hasrat yang sejak tadi ingin membuncah keluar.

"A..aku juga.. AHK!" serunya beberapa saat kemudian setelah membebaskan hasratnya didalam tubuhku. Ia bergeser ke sisi sebelahku, lengannya yang kekar itu diusapkannya kekapalaku, kemudian menariknya pelan dan menciumnya, sempat kudengar ia berbisik tapi tak terlalu jelas dikarenakan mataku yang sudah menutup, menyembunyikan manic sapphireku.

"Ne.." ujarku pelan sambil kusandarkan kepala bersurai pirang panjangku kedadanya, dada pria yang kini menginjak usia ke 28 tahun yang baru saja ia rayakan beberapa hari lalu. Pria yang memiliki surai coklat panjang berwajah tampan dengan kulit putihnya dan juga tubuhnya yang sangat sangat sexy, kini tengah membenamkan wajahnya dibelahan leherku, membuatku sedikit mengerang karena geli akibat dari hembusan nafasnya.

"Hm?" suara berat seorang pria keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya yang kini bermain-main di tengkukku.

"Nghh.."erangku pelan, kugeser sedikit kepalaku, bermaksud agar ia menghentikan perlakuannya padaku dan membiarkan aku mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakan.

"Ngg.. sebentar Neji-sama, biarakan saya bicara dulu," ujarku sambil kutolehkan sedikit kepalaku kesamping untuk melihatnya.

"Hm? Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanyanya padaku, ia menatapku sebentar dan menghentikan gerakan-gerakan sensualnya pada bagian belakang tubuhku. Ia kini mendekapku, meletakkan dagunya diatas kepalaku sebagai penyangga.

"Kapan Neji-sama akan berangkat ke perbatasan?" tanyaku langsung ke inti padanya, aku adalah orang yang tak suka dengan adanya basa basi karena bagiku itu hanya membuang waktu toh pada akhirnya yang ditanyakan adalah hal yang sama juga kan?

"….." Ia terdiam seperti berpikir jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan padaku.

"Kapan?" tekanku lagi padanya.

"Sebulan dari sekarang, tapi besok aku ditugaskan untuk menjemput Pangeran Sasuke ke Iwagakure," jawabnya

"Oh," ujarku tanpa makna. Kemudian terjadi keheningan sejenak sebelum ia kembali melontarkan pertanyaan yang terus ia tanyakan setelah kami 'bermain'.

"Naru, apakah kau yakin tak ingin aku membawamu?"

"Neji sama, sudah pernah saya katakan, keputusan saya sudah bulat, jadi tolong jangan lagi membahas soal itu, bisakah?" jawabku kali ini sambil menatap balik kedua mata yang tak berpupil itu dalam-dalam, menegaskan bahwa jawabanku masih sama, dan akan terus sama sampai aku menemukan orang itu.

"Haa.. Baiklah, aku tak akan bertanya lagi soal itu," ujarnya sambil menghela nafas yang terdengar kecewa.

"Terimakasih." ujarku sambil kugenggam tangannya yang kini berada di pipi kananku, berusaha menyalurkan rasa terimakasihku atas pengertian dari dirinya.

"Naru, aku mencintaimu." kata-kata yang selalu keluar dari mulutnya, kata-kata yang sarat makna namun tak mempan pada diriku. Yang kulakukan hanya tersenyum tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata balasan atau apapun dari mulutku. Untunglah ia mengerti bahwa aku tak akan bisa menjadi miliknya untuk sepenuhnya, ia dengan tubuhku tapi tidak jiwa dan hatiku.

"Maaf jika beberapa hari ini aku tak bisa mengunjungimu," ujarnya lagi padaku

"Tak apa," jawabku singkat.

"Apa masih ada waktu untukku malam ini?" sebuah pertanyaan yang sering kudengar darinya jika ia ingin aku 'melayaninya' lagi. Kuanggukkan kepalaku pelan seolah malu-malu, namun aku hanya sedikit lelah dan tenagaku masih tersisa setengahnya, namun aku tak ingin mengecewakan pelanggan setiaku ini, tidak untuk malam ini.

Perlahan ia menurunkan kimono yang tadi kusampirkan di tubuhku, memperlihatkan kembali kulit berwarna tan mulus yang melekat ditubuhku, dibalikkannya tubuhku agar menghadap kearahnya.

"Kau tetap cantik, sangat cantik." ujarnya, dapat kulihat binar kekaguman yang tak surut dari matanya.

"Terimakasih, Neji sama." ujarku sambil memejamkan mata, menutup kedua manic berwarna safir dalam mataku. Didekatkannya tubuhku yang sudah polos pada tubuhnya, di tekannya tengkukku agar ia dapat menjelajahi isi dalam rongga mulutku, diangkatnya tubuhku agar ia dapat memposisikan dirinya dalam tubuhku, hal yang sama, hal yang para pelangganku inginkan dariku. Tubuh. Mereka hanya menginginkan tubuhku, hanya itu…

**::DANNA SAMA::**

Suasana di istana Konoha kini sangat sibuk. Banyak para bangsawan dari sekitar maupun luar Konoha berdatangan, ya, hari ini adalah hari penyambutan Sang Pangeran , Uchiha Sasuke. Yang selama ini berdiam di bagian terluar dari kekuasaan kerajaan, Iwagakure. Entah mengapa, aku juga tak begitu mengetahui, itu bukan hal yang penting untuk perlu kuketahui. Mengapa aku bisa tahu? Itu karena aku adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang diundang datang ke acara penyambutan ini. Betapa beruntungnya diriku bukan? bisa diundang ke acara kerajaan seperti ini, padahal aku hanya seorang penghibur di sebuah 'Okiya' – sebutan untuk rumah tempat tinggal Geisha – yang berada di tengah-tengah kota.

"Naruto, langkah kakimu salah!" seru Shizune – pemilik Okiya yang sekarang kutempati- padaku, lagi.

"Hm."

"Hah! Hari ini ada apa denganmu, Naruto? Tak biasanya kau melakukan kesalahan dalam tarian ini, apa yang tengah kau pikirkan sekarang."

"Aku hanya lelah Shizu-okaa, bisakah aku istirahat sebentar? " tutur dan tanyaku pada Shizune. Disaat aku berada di luar Okiya aku memanggilnya Shizu- okaa, sebagai tatakrama jika seorang penghibur di daerah ini memanggil sang pemilik Okiya. Namun, jika sudah berada di Okiya aku tetap memanggilnya Shizune tanpa embel-embel apapun, bukannya berniat tak sopan tapi dia sendirilah yang menyuruhku memanggilnya seperti itu. Aku menyebut kami sebagai penghibur dan bukannya Geisha itu ada alasannya, alasan pribadi dimana aku tak ingin menyebut diriku seorang 'Geisha' karena kata itu terkesan sangat wanita sedangkan aku ini adalah LAKI-LAKI TULEN! Ingat aku ini laki-laki, aku punya 'itu' diantara selangkanganku, dan juga aku tak punya dada. Walaupun begitu para pelangganku selama ini tak mempermasalahkannya. Ya , tak ada satupun pelanggan yang pernah kulayani mengusik jenis kelaminku, yang mereka tahu hanya kecantikan tubuh dan wajahku, hanya itu.

Kini kami tengah berada di salah satu bagian yang cukup jauh dari Istana inti – dimana tempat penyambutan nantinya berlangsung – namun masih bisa untuk melihat suasana disekitar Istana initi, itu karena tempat kami berada sekarang cukup tinggi untuk melihat kebawah.

Kata Shizune, ini adalah tempat khusus yang disediakan untuk kami para penghibur sebelum memulai pentas yang akan kami tampilkan, yah, semacam tempat istirahat maupun latihan.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, memakai kimono berwarna merah terang dengan corak keemasan disekitar tepiannya, rambut pirang panjangku sebagian ditarik keatas dan sebagian lagi dibiarkan terurai, dihiasi dengan hias rambut berwarna merah seperti warna kimono yang tengah aku kenakan, melakukan beberapa gerakan dalam tarian yang nantinya akan kubawakan bersama kedua rekanku yang lain.

Namun baru beberapa langkah aku melakukan sedikit kesalahan di saat bagian yang penting dalam tarian yang akan kami bawakan nanti, ini moodku untuk menari tak setinggi biasanya, ada rasa yang membuatku hari ini cukup untuk tak bersemangat, entah apa itu, aku tak tahu, yang pasti aku tak ingin menari dan berdiri ditengah orang-orang itu. Tidak!

Kalian pikir aku gugup? Oh, tidak, jangan berpikir seperti itu, aku bukanlah orang yang mudah gugup setelah selama 15 tahun hidupku aku menekuni pekerjaan ini, menari di depan orang banyak bukan lagi alasan untuk ku. Ah, sudahlah, tak usah pikirkan lagi, satu hal, aku disini untuk menari, titik!

Akupun melangkah lagi menuju ketempat tadi aku meninggalkan Shizune bersama kedua rekanku yang lain, setidaknya saat ini aku harus professional, dua jam lagi kami akan pentas dan aku tak boleh memikirkan apapun termasuk perasaan tak nyaman ini.

"Bagaimana? Bisakah kau ikut menari?"

"Ya, tenang saja Shizu –okaa saya tidak akan mengecewakan anda," ujarku yang kali ini memperlihatkan senyum termanisku.

"Syukurlah, aku cukup khawatir jika kau tak bias mengatasi moodmu itu, kali ini aku berharap banyak padamu," ujarnya padaku, terlihat rasa khawatir di binary matanya, aku jadi sedikit menyesal padanya, kumajukan langkahku mendekatinya, kuusap pipinya lembut, menyampaikan bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Ia menggenggam kembali kedua tanganku, rasa hangat menjalari jari-jariku, hanya dialah yang saat ini menjadi tempatku bersandar, setidaknya hanya untuk saat ini.

"Bersiaplah, riasan wajahmu sedikit luntur, aku akan membenahinya, ayo," ucapnya sambil menarik tanganku mengarahkannya pada kursi yang kayu dengan sebuah meja bundar didepannya, diatas meja itu terdapat banyak alat-alat rias yang digunakan olehnya untuk menghias kami yang tampil. Akupun hanya menggangguk, dan mengikuti segala instruksinya.

"Nee, apakah kau tak merasa gugup?" ujarnya memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi tadi.

"Tidak. Anggap saja tengah menari seperti di acara biasa, itulah yang mendasari supaya tak gugup di acara besar ini," ujarku menjelaskan sambil menutup sebelah mataku yang tengah dilukiskan sesuatu olehnya dipelipis kiriku.

"Sekalipun di acara yang sangat besar seperti ini? Aku kagum padamu, pikiran yang cukup sederhana,"

"Saya hanya memikirkan apa yang terlintas di kepala saya,"

"Tapi, kurasa kegugupanmu tidak ada karena telah berpindah padaku. Lihat! Tanganku dari tadi gemetar walaupun tak terlihat,"

"…."

"Hmmm,, pfftt…. Hahahaha, Shizune, Shizune, hahaha," tawaku keluar karena ucapannya barusan.

"Hei, kau tak percaya padaku? Huh!" ujarnya sedikit terdengar nada ngambek dari suaranya, mungkin baginya tak lucu tapi bagiku itu hal lucu dan sudah sepantasnyakan kalau aku tertawa? hehe

"He-em, maaf, maafkan saya Shizu – okaa."

"Hn."

"Baiklah, sekarang saya akan bersiap dengan yang lainnya."

"Ya sudah."

"Saya permisi Shizu – okaa," pamitku padanya, ku balikkan badanku melangkah menuju kearah dua orang wanita 'rekanku' yang tengah menunggu di sebuah pilar di dekat pintu masuk tempat ini. 'Ha—ah, mengapa harus mereka?' pikirku saat ini, mengingatkan kembali akan perasaan tadi.

**::DANNA SAMA::**

PLAAKK!

Sebuah tangan melayang dengan keras di pipi sebelah kananku, membuat sebuah memar yang cukup terlihat, berwarna merah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Bukan aku yang memulai."

"Tapi, tidak seharusnya kau melakukan hal itu padanya, kau tahu wajah itu adalah harta bagi wanita!"

"Aku hanya membela diriku."

"Tak ada alasan! Sekarang pergi ke ruanganmu. Renungkan baik-baik kesalahan yang kau lakukan. Hari ini kau sungguh membuatku kecewa Naruto." Ujar Shizune padaku, keras, terlihat dari nada suaranya dan juga nafasnya yang naik turu, pertanda berusaha menahan emosinya.

Setelah perintah darinya, aku mengundurkan diri, berjalan menuju keruanganku dengan sebelah tangan memegangi pipiku yang masih terasa sedikit perih akibat tamparan tadi.

Bukan aku yang memulai, bukan aku juga yang membuat Sakura – Geisha Nomor 2 setelahku – mengalami luka gores memanjang di sekitar pipinya. Itu adalah ulahnya sendiri, ia menghina Ibuku, orang yang sangat kucintai dan juga telah pergi meninggalkanku selamanya. Aku tak terima, aku hanya memelintir tanganny, namun tanpa kusadari kipas yang ia genggam dimana permukaan yang agak runcing itu tepat mengenai pipinya, dan terjadilah hal tersebut. Dan parahnya itu terjadi disaat aku membawakan tarian inti dengan posisi aku berada tepat disebelahnya. Disaksikan oleh banyak orang, terutama keluarga kerajaan. Sudahlah, aku sudah cukup lelah hari ini, aku hanya ingin mengistirahatkan badanku, mencari ketenangan dalam mimpiku…

**::DANNA SAMA::**

'Siapa penari yang berambut pirang itu?' pikir seorang pemuda berambut raven berwarna hitam kelam sambil menopang dagunya dengan salah satu tangannya. Masih mengenakan jubah berwarna biru dengan sulaman khas kerajaan.

"Dia cantik," gumannya pelan.

"Apa yang kau katakana, otouto?" ujar seorang lagi yang berambut raven namun lebih panjang dari pemuda satunya. Ternyata gumaman sang adik didengar.

"Bukan apa-apa," ujar pemuda itu singkat, namun masih terdapat sedikit seringaian yang terlukis diwajahnya.

**::Tzusuku::**

**Balas review dikit yah…**

**Wewewewww: hehe, maunya aku posting langsung yang chap 1 tapi kyaknya banyak kekurangan ya udah aku cancel, hehe maaf yak, dan inipun masih banyak kurangnya. Hehe, makasih udah review ^^**

**Son Sazanami: hehe penasaran ya? Hohoho okeh baca aja ya, makasih udah review ^^**

**Sheren: hehe ak u ngilang dulu diseret kembali kedunia nyata dengan tumpukan tugas-tugas hohoho, wah makasih banyak udah nunggu ficnya ku ya, hehe makasih juga udah review. **

**BlackXX: hehe okeh ni dah lanjut.. oh bukan naru tetap jadi uke, xexe yapz anda betul sekali, makasih ya udah nunggu kelanjutan ficnya ku, hoho, makasih juga udah review blackxx san, he ^^ **

Read and review?

Or

Flame?

Its ok.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter2 Chapter2 Chapter2 Chapter2 Chapter2 Chapter2 Chapter2 Chapter2 **

"Lep..nghh..as.. ahhh.. kan! AHK!"

"Diam! Ini sudah menjadi tugasmu pelacur!"

"Brengsek! Kau benar.. haah..hahh.. laki-laki bajingan! CHUIH!"

"Kurang ajar! Beraninya kau meludahiku, pelacur sialan! Rasakan ini!"

"ARGHHH!"

SRETT…

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.."

"Sialan mimpi itu lagi! Kuso!" umpatku dengan kasar sambil memukul-mukul futon dibawahku. Ya, mimpi yang selama bertahun-tahun ini terus menghantuiku. Mimpi yang mengantarkan aku hingga berada ditempat ini. Sialan! Mengapa harus datang lagi?! Chikuso!

"Naruto?" ujar seseorang dari luar kamarku.

"Ya?" sahutku masih agak lemas.

"Bisa keluar sebentar?" ujar suara itu lagi, yang kutahu adalah suara dari Shizune.

"Tunggu sebentar," balasku. Ku bangkitkan tubuhku yang masih dalam posisi terbaring diatas futon tadi, kulangkahkan kaki mungilku menuju kearah pintu geser itu, walaupun pakaian dan rambut pirangku masih terlihat berantakan namun itu bukan masalah. Kubuka pintu geser itu perlahan.

"Ada apa mencariku?" ujarku pada sosok wanita cantik berambut hitam sebahu yang kini berada didepanku.

"Apa kau sakit?" ujarnya padaku, memberikan pertanyaan untukku tanpa menjawwab terlebuh dahulu pertanyaan yang kuajukan.

"Tidak, hanya sedikit bermimpi buruk, ada apa?" tanyaku lagi padanya.

"Ini jadwalmu untuk hari ini," ujarnya padaku sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang berisi tulisan padaku.

"Ada satu tambahan lagi, Sasuke-sama ingin bertemu denganmu," ujarnya lagi padaku setelah kertas yang ia serahkan padaku sudah kugenggam dan kuteliti—seperti biasa jadwalku padat.

"…" aku hanya terdiam sambil mengerlingkan satu alisku, merasa ada sesuatu yang membuatku heran.

"Ia tertarik dengan dirimu setelah melihat pementasanmu kemarin," ujarnya lagi padaku.

"Batalkan saja, aku sedang tak ingin menerima tamu dari Istana inti," ujarku santai, tampak sedikit raut keterkejutan dari Shizune setelah aku mengatakan hal itu.

"Tapi, ini peluang emasmu Naru," ujarnya lagi, dapat terlihat binar pengharapan di kedua bola matanya.

"Aku sudah cukup terkenal, jadi kurasa peluang emasku bukan hanya kali ini saja, Shizune," ujarku lagi padanya, ya, setelah aku mendapat mimpi itu lagi, aku jadi tak ingin untuk melayani para pejabat ataupun bangsawan yang berasal dari Istana inti. Tidak untuk saat ini. Titik.

"Ayolah, Naru~ jangan permalukan Okiya ini, apalagi dia adalah Sasuke-sama, bangsawan yang baru saja datang ke daerah ini, tolonglah Naru," ujarnya sambil memberikanku puppy eyes kebanggaannya.

"Tidak," ujarku masih keukeuh dengan pendapatku.

"Naru~ ayolah, ya? Maukan? Ayolah, ya, ya?" ujarnya mendesakku.

"Ya, ya baiklah," ujarku akhirnya mengalah, tak tega untuk melihatnya seperti itu lebih lama.

"Yei.. doumo ne, Naru, kau memang baik, hehe" ujarnya sambil memeluk erat tubuhku.

"Tapi," ujarku lagi. Tampak ia terlihat sedikit bingung.

"Tapi, apa?" tanyanya

"Aku tak mau melayani dia terlalu lama, hanya 1 jam. Aku hanya mau melayaninya 1 jam, tidak lebih, kurang boleh," ujarku mengajukan syarat padanya.

"Ee? Ta—tapi?" ujarnya ingin membantah syaratku.

"Lakukan, atau tidak sama sekali."

"Ok, baiklah, setuju," ucapnya akhirnya setuju dengan tawaranku.

**::DANNA SAMA::**

"Sialan!" umpat sosok bersurai pink, sambil memukul salah satu pilar teredekat.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" ujar sosok disampingnya berambut pirang yang menutupi sebagian matanya.

"Lagi-lagi banci itu! Aku kesal padanya!" umpatnya lagi.

"Haah, kali ini apa yang ia lakukan sih?!" Tanya sosok berponi itu.

"Kenapa harus dia yang melayani Sasuke-sama! Padahal Sasuke-sama itu incaranku! Sialan!" ujarnya bengis.

"APA?! Jadi gossip itu benar?" serunya kaget.

"Tentu saja, aku mendengarnya sendiri, Shizu-okaa berbicara dengan banci itu," ujar wanita bersurai pink yang bernama Sakura.

"Sial! Beruntung sekali penjilat banci itu, kita harus memberi pelajaran lebih padanya," seru sosok berponi itu mengompori amarah si surai pink.

"Tentu!" ujar si pinky head sambil melangkah cepat menyusuri lorong-lorong di Okiya itu.

**::DANNA SAMA::**

"Selamat Datang, Sasuke-Ojousama," ucapku lemah lembut sambil menundukkan setengah badanku sebagai penghormatan.

"Hn," hanya itu yang ia keluarkan, membalas salamku. Che! Pemuda sombong! Pikirku.

"Silahkan, dinikmati, ini adalah arak khas Okiya kami," ujarku sambil menuangkan arak kecangkir yang ada dihadapannya.

"…." Hening tak ada respon dari sosok pemuda dihadapanku ini.

"Untuk menghibur Sasuke-Ojousama saya akan menarikan sebuah tarian untuk anda," ujarku memecah keheningan. Setelah mengucapkannya akupun berdiri, kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu sebentar, dan kembali lagi dengan membawa sebuah kipas yang akan kugunakan untuk menari.

Suara alunan koto mengiringi tarianku, kutarikan tarian sederhana, tarian yang sering kutarikan untuk menyambut tamuku, namun..

"Berhenti." Ujarnya tiba-tiba sontak saja mengagetkan diriku yang masih terdiam dalam salah satu pose dalam tarian yang kutarikan tadi.

"Maafkan saya, apakah tarian saya mengecewakan anda, Ojousama?" tanyaku padanya setelah kukembalikan posisi tubuhku keposisi berdiri yang sopan.

"Kemari," ujarnya.

"…" akupun hanya memandangi sosok dihadapanku ini dengan tatapan aneh. Apa maunya sih, laki-laki ini? Ujarku dalam hati.

"Kemarilah!" perintahnya lagi.

"Ba—baik Ojousama," ujarku tersentak dari lamunan kilatku. Kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan menghampiri tempat laki-laki itu duduk.

"Duduk," ujarnya menyuruhku untuk duduk di dekat tempatnya duduk.

"Ya, Ojousama?"tanyaku padanya, masih penasaran dengan apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Apa aku pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya?" tanyanya padaku, sontak saja aku sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataannya itu.

"Saya rasa kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya Ojousama," ujarku akhirnya.

"Nama," ucapnya lagi.

"Hah?" ujarku heran akan maksud si sosok didepanku ini.

"Namamu, Dobe," ujarnya lagi,

"Naruto." Ujarku ada nada sedikit kesal disana, senaknya saja ia memanggilku dengan sebutan Dobe, memang dia siapa? Che!

"Margamu?" ujarnya lagi, masih menikmati arak yang tadi kusuguhkan untuknya.

"Hanya Naruto, saya tidak memiliki marga," ujarku padanya. Terlihat ia sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturanku itu, alisnya sedikit terpaut, namun itu hanya sementara.

"Hn," ujarnya lagi, kali ini mengalihkan pandangannya pada buah-buahan yang terhidang didepan.

Kutelusuri perawakan sosok laki-laki didepanku ini, wajahnya yang tampan, kulitnya yang putih, tubuhnya yang berisi, cukup sempurna untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki. Kutelisik lagi wajahnya, alisnya yang sedang, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang sedikit tebal dibagian bawah, dan mata bermanik obsidian itu.. Tunggu! Mata itu! Aku pernah melihatnya, ya aku pasti tak salah, mata bocah yang dulu menemukanku, mata itu, tak salah lagi. Tapi! Apa mungkin bocah itu adalah sosok yang kini didepanku? Mungkinkah? Astaga! Aku tak berani memastikannya…

"Ada apa?" ujar sosok itu mengagetkanku.

"Aa—haa, bukan apa-apa Ojousama," ujarku kembali dengan tenang, aku tak ingin ia melihat ada gelagat aneh dariku.

"A—anou, saya ingin bertanya bolehkah?" ujarku padanya.

"Hn," balasnya yang kuartikan dengan 'Ya'.

"Apakah anda pernah pergi ke sebuah pohon sakura di tengah kota ini sekitar 15 tahun yang lalu?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah," jawabnya cepat atas pertanyaanku.

"Aa~ begitu, terima kasih, saya hanya ingin bertanya hal itu Ojousama," ujarku padanya namun aku tidak menghela nafas lega, melainkan kecewa.

"Kurasa pernah, tapi aku tak begitu ingat, yang ku ingat hanya saat itu turun salju dan entah mengapa bunga sakura itu mekar saat itu," ujarnya padaku.

Perlahan kuangkat kepalaku, menatap sosok didepanku ini tak percaya, ternyata memang dia, bocah yang dulu kutemui memang dia. Ya Tuhan mengapa takdir begitu kejam? Aku ingin menangis saat ini, sangat ingin.

"Maaf, sepertinya saya tidak enak badan, mohon maafkan saya Sasuke-Ojousama, saya undur diri," ujarku langsung padanya, yang dipikiranku saat ini hanyalah lari-lari dari ruangan ini sebelum tangisku pecah. Kulangkahkan kakiku cepat-cepat menuju pintu keluar, tak kuhiraukan panggilannya yang heran melihat kelakuanku tiba-tiba.

"Hoe!" serunya memanggilku.

Segera kututup pintu geser yang ada diruangan itu, begitu aku keluar. Dapat sekilas kulihat wajahnya yang heran menatapku.

'Kenapa? Kenapa itu harus dirimu? Hilang sudah satu-satunya harapanku, tak ada jalan lagi untukku keluar, hiks,hiks' batinku saat ini, air mata yang sejak tadi kutahan akhirnya jatuh mengalir di kedua pipiku. Tak kuperdulikan umpatan-umpatan orang-orang yang tak sengaja kutabrak karena lariku, tak kuperdulikan kimonoku yang berkibar-kibar tertiup angin dan dandananku yang rusak akibat tangisanku.

"Berhenti!" ujar sebuah suara.

"Apa maumu?" kutatap tajam pemilik suara dengan sosok wanita bersurai pink yang saat ini tengah menghadangku.

"Sombong sekali kau!" ujarnya memakiku lagi.

"Saat ini aku tak ingin bertengkar dengan kalian," ujarku tak berselera dengan komplotan para wanita ini.

"Cih! Banci ini sudah mulai berani rupanya, mentang-mentang baru mendapat tamu penting dari kerajaan, sombongnya selangit!" umpatnya padaku. Sungguh aku tak berselera dan tak ingin menghadapi para wanita-wanita gila ini untuk saat ini, hatiku masih kacau, tidak bisakah aku mendapat kedamaian sekejab saja? Pikirku.

"Minggir! Biarkan aku lewat!" ujarku kali ini tak sabar.

"Enak saja! Ino-pig, beri dia pelajaran,"ujar sosok bersurai pink itu pada sosok bersurai pirang dengan poni menutupi sebagian matanya.

"Baik!" ujarnya kemudian menghampiriku dengan memegang benda tajam di sebelah tangannya.

"Lepaskan!" ujarku begitu kurasakan pergerakan lenganku dikunci olehnya.

"Hahaha! Lihat, dia pria tapi dengan mudah dipojokkan oleh wanita, dasar pecundang!"

"Bagaimana ya kalau kita lukai wajahnya seperti saat ia melukai wajahku? Hem?"

"Kubilang lepaskan aku!"

"HAHAAHA! Lihat, lihat anak rubah kita menangis ckckck," ujar Sakura sambil memainkan benda tajam itu dipipiku. Kesabaranku sudah habis, aku hanya ingin sendiri saat ini, hanya itu, tapi mengapa terasa sulit sekali?

Akupun memberontak semakin ganas, hingga akhirnya benda tajam itu melukai salah satu pipiku, aku kaget. Darah segar menetes dari pipiku itu, perih. Dua sosok wanita itupun kaget bukan main. Terlebih lagi, bukan hanya pipiku yang mendapat goresan namun setengah dari rambutku terkena potongan benda tajam itu, tak hayal helaian demi helaian jatuh dan sebagian terbang. Rambut pirangku, yang kujaga selama 15 tahun hidupku, kini hanya tinggal cerita.

"Bu—bukan salahku!" ujar Ino—wanita berambut pirang dengan poni sampingnya

"….." aku hanya diam memandang mereka dan juga helaian rambutku.

"I—ini salahmu sendiri! Kau yang bergerak tiba-tiba," ujar Sakura tak mau kalah.

"…" dan lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa memandangi mereka berdua bergantian.

Cukup! Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan untukku, aku ingin istirahat, aku ingin ketenangan, hanya itu!

Kubalikkan badanku, perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku menjauhi mereka berdua, semakin lama semakin cepat kulangkahkan kaki ini menjauhi Okiya itu. Tak kuperdulikan orang-orang yang melihatku dengan tatapan aneh, kasihan, lapar, sinis dan sebagainya. Tak kuhiraukan juga rasa sakit yang berdenyut dipipiku saat ini yang masih meneteskan darah segar, air mataku semakin deras, kakiku semakin lelah melangkah, kimonoku lusuh terbuka dibeberapa bagian, rambutku berantakan—sangat malah.

Akhirnya aku sampai juga disini, tempat yang menjadi sandaranku selama ini,tempat dimana awal harapanku muncul, dan tempat dimana akhir dari harapanku harus kukubur.

Tubuhku merosot tak kuat lagi menahan bobot tubuhku, diawali dengan mimpi buruk itu, harapan yang semula datang dan sekarang hancur, surai pirangku yang selalu kurawat sejak saat itu pun menkhianatiku, lalu apa yang tersisa untukku?

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!" teriakku sambil meremas kepala bersurai pirangku.

'Mengapa hanya takdirku yang sekejam ini? Mengapa hanya aku yang kau buat menderita? Apakah aku tak boleh bahagia? Apa salahku? Haruskah aku menghilang dari dunia ini? Haruskah?'

'Kejam! Aku sudah bersabar selama 15 tahun ini, selama itu pula aku menunggunya, tapi, tapi apa yang kudapat setelahnya? Sakit! Rasa sakit ini yang kudapatkan! Hiks, hiks, hiks,'

"Jika seperti ini, lebih baik sejak dulu kuakhiri saja. Ya. Untuk apa perjuanganku selama ini jika hasil yang ku dapat adalah seperti bayanganku sebelumnya. Untuk apa aku bersusah payah? Untuk apa?" racauku sambil memegangi kepala ku, menyembunyikan disela-sela kakiku.

"_Kau cantik, mengapa kau berada disana?"_

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"_Itu urusanku karena aku menyukaimu,"_

"Bodoh!''

"_Suatu hari nanti aku akan menjemputmu, jadi tunggulah aku,"_

"Bohong!"

"_Percayalah padaku."_

"Bohong, kau bohong!"

"_Aku janji, saat aku kembali lagi aku pasti akan membawamu."_

"Bohong! Penkhianat! Benci! Aku membencimu!"

"_Maka dari itu bersabarlah dan tunggu aku, aku pasti akan mengetahui dirimu,"_

"Tidak! Pendusta!"

"_Bagaimanapun perubahanmu, aku pasti tahu."_

"Brengsek!"

"_Rambut ini, panjangkanlah untukku."_

"Hentikan! Aku benci! Benci!"

"_Bersabar dan yakinlah aku pasti menjemputmu,"_

"Kesabaranku sudah hilang! Kau tak akan bisa lagi melihatku!"

"_Biarkanlah aku yang menjadi Danna-mu, karena aku telah terpikat olehmu,"_

"Sayounara, Danna-sama! Semuanya telah berakhir."

"_Namikaze,"_

"Seandainya saja, aku tak bertemu dirimu,"

"Seandainya saja, bukan kau orang yang kutunggu,"

"Seandainya saja, pertanyaan itu tak kutanyakan,"

"Seandainya saja, kau berbohong saat itu,"

"Dan,"

"Seandainya saja, Kuakhiri sejak awal,"

"Maka,"

"Diriku tak akan tersiksa seperti ini,"

"Danna-sama."

**::Tzusuku::**

**Balas review dikit yah…**

**Armelle'AquaMar'Eira: wah makasih hehe, ya ini udah update hehe makasih semangatnya ya ^^ makasih juga reviewnya ^^**

**Devilojoshi: hehe makasi ya, wah itu lihat aja nanti ya, hehe wah itu udah ada di fic ku yang satunya, hehe gomenne, okey ini udah update, makasi reviewnya ya ^^**

**Sheren: hem menurut sheren san gimna? Hehe ini udah update hehe makasi reviewnya ya, ^^**

**BlackXX: hehe makasi, hoho yaps tebakannya siapa hayoo? Disini udah keliatan kok yang mana ntu bocah, xexe okay makasi ya reviewnya black-san ^^**

**Yuki amino: hem bayangannya ku sih cantik + imut, hehe ya menurur ku sih setelah dicasting cocokan si pinky head jadi peran antagonis xexe, umur ya, okay check it :**

**Neji = 28 tahun**

**Naruto = 31 tahun (15 tahun jadi geisha+ 6 tahun"yang ini masih misteri blom keliatan")**

**Sasuke= 28 tahun (ku bedaian 3 tahun dari naruto ada alasanya tapi nanti hehe)**

**Sakura= 25 tahun**

**Ino =26 tahun**

**Ya yang kelihatan baru segini, untuk tokoh yang lainnya nanti ku jelaskan secara langsung di teksnya, hehe, makasi udah review ya ^^**

**Uzumakigakari: wah, masih kurang panjang ya, wuaduh, gomen2 nanti ku panjanginlagi deh nyehehehe #ngeles, di chap ini udah ketahuan kok, hehe kalo lemon mungkin di chap depan deh, hehehe makasi udah review ya^^**

**MoodMaker: haha, santai santai, okai. Iniudah lanjut, makasih udah review ya..^^**

**Thanks berat buat yang udah memfav dan juga memfoll fic ku ini yak u seneng n bahagia banget, makasih, makasih, hehhe m(_ _)m**

Read and review?

Or

Flame?

Its ok.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter3 Chapter3 Chapter3 Chapter3 Chapter3 Chapter3 Chapter3 Chapter3 **

"Niisan!" suara teriakan bocah yang kukenal.

"Astaga! Niisan! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" tanyanya masih dengan suara panic, menghampiriku yang tengah bersandar pada batang pohon Sakura ini.

"…." Aku hanya diam memandangi bocah itu, saat ini aku sangat malas untuk mengeluarkan satu patah kata.

"Ya ampun! Lihat pipimu Niisan, Tch! Ayo segera kuobati!" serunya lagi yang kini telah berdiri didekatku, menatapku khawatir, ditariknya sebelah tanganku agar aku bangun dan mengikutinya, namun tubuh ini masih terasa sangat berat, aku hanya diam tak bergeser sedikitpun.

"Ayolah Niisan, jangan seperti ini, lukamu harus segera diobati," ujarnya lagi, kali ini kurasakan tarikan di lenganku semakin kuat, akupun hanya bergeser sedikit dari tempat dudukku saat ini.

"Niisan!" bentaknya marah, karena aku sangat keras kepala tak mau mengikuti apa yang bocah itu katakan.

"…." Kutatap bocah itu, masih dengan tatapan datarku.

"Niisan, ayolah, turuti ucapanku, Niisan," ujarnya kali ini lebih lembut padaku.

"Baik, kalau Niisan tak mau aku akan mengambilkan obat untuk Niisan, jadi tunggu disini,"ujarnya kemudian setelah menyerah memaksaku mengikutinya, iapun berlari dengan cepat menjauhi tempatku berada.

Sepeninggalnya bocah itu, kutatap langit diatasku yang terhalang oleh bunga sakura yang tampak bermekaran namun tak sebegitu banyak saat dimusimnya. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa wajahku membuatku ingin menutup mata, tapi aku takut, takut hal itu akan kembali terbayang di benakku. Sakit yang kurasakan baik fisik dan juga mental masih membekas—sangat malah. Air matakupun tak bisa mengalir lagi, entah sudah berapa kali aku menangis, saking terlalu banyaknya akupun tak dapat menghitungnya lagi, tangisan yang kukeluarkan untuk nasib dan juga hidupku.

Kepercayaankupun kini terbang melayang jauh—sejauh angin ini berhembus. Aku lelah, sungguh sangat lelah, walaupun rasa ini masih ada untuknya namun apa dayaku, semuanya terlalu berat, rintangan yang kulalui terlalu berat, dan aku yakinkan takdirku dengannya tak mengijinkanku bersatu, lalu untuk apa selama ini aku terus memperjuangkannya? Untuk apa? Sudahlah, tak akan ada yang mengerti dengan apa yang kurasakan sekarang, aku bukan siapa-siapa, perasaan yang kumilikipun hidupkupun tak lebih berharga dari sebuah kedelai di pasar. Cukup, saat ini aku hanya akan mengikuti alur yang ada, aku berhenti, berhenti untuk menunggu, berhenti untuk berharap, berhenti untuk mempercayai. Dan akupun hanya manusia yang tak lagi punya hal berarti. Manusia nista. Itulah diriku.

"Niisan!" teriakan bocah itu mengagetkan diriku yang tengah bergelut dengan batinku.

"…." Kutatap dia yang membawa bungkusan berwarna coklat dikedua tangannya. Mendudukkan dirinya disampingku dan juga membuka bungkusan coklat itu serta mengeluarkan isinya.

"Tahan ya, mungkin agak sedikit sakit," ujarnya padaku sambil mendekatkan kain yang tadi ia oleskan dengan beberapa ramuan yang terdapat dalam bungkusan tersebut. Ditempelkannya kain itu dipipiku yang terdapat luka, sakit? Tidak aku tak merasakan apa-apa, justru dari penglihatanku bocah itu yang meringis saat menempelkan kain itu di pipiku.

"Apakah sakit?" tanyanya padaku, kugelengkan kepalaku menjawab pertanyaan yang ia keluarkan.

"Sebenranya aku ingin bertanya, tapi sepertinya Niisan sedang kalut saat ini, jadi lain kali saja, ceritakanlah apa yang bisa Niisan ceritakan walaupun itu sedikit dan mungkin aku tak bisa memberikan solusi, tapi aku akan siap sedia mendengarkan apa yang Niisan ingin ceritakan, jadi tolong berbagilah sedikit denganku, ne Niisan," ujarnya dengan nada lembut padaku, aku hanya menatapnya sendu, ingin. Aku sangat ingin menceritakannya pada seseorang, namun entah mengapa bibirku ini bungkam. Dan alhasil, aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku pertanda setuju dengan ucapannya.

"Ne~, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ujarnya lagi.

"…" aku masih diam memandanginya, kuikuti arah pandangnya yang saat ini tengah memandangi rambutku yang sangat berantakan.

"Niisan?" tanyanya padaku, kutundukkan wajahku sejenak, kemudian kuambil sebuah gunting yang terselip dibungkusan itu, dan dengan cepat tanpa aba-aba kugerakkan gunting itu menuju kerambutku panjangku yang masih tersisa setengahnya.

KRESS…

Suara gunting beradu dengan rambut pirang kebanggaanku selama ini.

"Niisan!" pekik bocah itu kaget melihat tindakanku yang tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang Niisan lakukan?! Mengapa?!" tanyanya padaku, terlihat sedikit kecewa atas tindakanku. Ya. Iapun menyukai rambut panjangku. Namun kini rambut kesukaanya itu tak ada lagi.

"Ini lebih baik," ujarku akhirnya walaupun suara yang kukeluarkan sangat pelan.

"Niisan?!" ujarnya lagi, masih tak terima.

"Kau tahu? Saat ini aku sudah tak memiliki apapun, dan rambutku ini adalah satu-satunya yang dapat kubanggakan, namun, jika hanya tersisa setengah, untuk apa? Hanya akan terasa lebih menyakitkan, maka dari itu, lebih baik seperti ini," ujarku masih dengan suara yang cukup pelan. Memandang lurus kedepan.

"Niisan?" ujarnya kasian padaku, dan satuhal ini yang tak kusuka dari setiap orang yang berada dekat denganku, mereka terlalu mudah mengasihani diriku, memberiku harapan-harapan. Janji-janji, da setelahnya merekalah yang meninggalkanku.

"Jangan tatap aku dengan tatapan mengasihani seperti itu!" ujarku padanya dengan nada yang sedikit keras.

"Aku tak suka, pandangan matamu itu mengingatkanku padanya, jadi janga tatap aku seperti itu, bocah!" ujarku lagi, terlihat ia agak sedikit tersentak mendengarku berkata demikian.

"Maaf, Niisan," ujarnya pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Pulanglah! Aku sudah lebih baik saat ini," ujarku lagi padanya.

"Tapi?" ucapnya tak rela meninggalkanku sendirian ditempat ini.

"Tak apa, pulanglah, dan terima kasih," ujarku sebelum kusandarkan kembali punggungku ke batang pohon ini.

"Baik, aku pulang, Niisan jaga diri ya," ujarnya setelah mengerti ucapanku bahwa aku ingin sendiri dan tak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun.

"Terima kasih bocah," ujarku padanya lagi, setelahnya iapun meninggalkanku sendiri disini.

Kulirik potongan rambut pirangku yang kini tergeletak disampingku.

Rambut yang ia pinta untukku panjangkan, rambut yang menjadi saksi hidupku selama 15 tahun ini, rambut yang kubanggakan, kini sudah tak lagi bisa menemaniku, sudah tak lagi berstana di kepalaku, sudah tak bisa lagi kubanggakan. Ku telusupkan wajahku kedalam helaian-helain potongan rambutku, menghirup sisa-sisa wangi khasku yang tersemat disana, lagi kurasakan mata ini basah.

Kutegakkan kepalaku, menatap helaian bungan sakura yang sebagian jatuh menyentuh tanah, ku arahkan sebelah tanganku menyehtuh pipiku yang tadi tergores, darah yang mengalir telah kering, lukakupun sudah tertutup tentu saja berkat obat dari bocah itu, namun masih kurasakan sedikit darah kering menempel di tanganku saat ini.

"Sedang apa kau?" ujar sebuah suara tiba-tiba mengagetkanku. Langsung saja kutolehkan kepalaku menghadap kearah suara itu.

"Bukan urusanmu," ujarku datar padanya, kualihkan lagi pandanganku kearah semula aku memandang.

"Akan menjadi urusanku, jika kau kabur dariku," ujar suara itu lagi, kali ini dapat kudengar langkah kaki yang mendekati tempat keberadaanku.

"Maaf, tapi aku sedang tak ingin bertemu dengan anda saat ini O-jou-sa-ma," ujarku padanya penuh penekanan di kalimat terakhirku untuknya.

"Tetap saja, kau lancang meninggalkan seorang sepertiku disaat seperti tadi," ujarnya membantah ucapanku.

Tak ingin lagi berdebat, dan hati yang masih kalut ini bertambah kalut, akupun bergegas berdiri dan menjauh dari dirinya—orang yang mendapat peran sangat penting dihidupku. Ya orang yang sejak tadi membuatku merasa hancur—belum sempat aku melangkahkan kakiku mejauh darinya, dia terlebih dahulu mencengkram lenganku dan membalikkan posisi tubuhkku mengahadap dirinya. Kaget, tentu saja, pergerakannya begitu tiba-tiba untukku.

Kini ia dapat melihatku dari dekat. Dan tampak keterkejutan di wajahnya—walaupun hanya sebentar, namun masih sempat terlihat olehku—dengan kening yang berkerut. Perlahan cengkeraman di lenganku mengendur.

"Apa yang telah terjadi?!" ujarnya sedikit keras—bukan membentak, lebih tepatnya marah, namun pada siapa akupun tak tahu.

"Permisi," ujarku berusaha terlihat sopan didepannya setelah lenganku ia lepaskan.

"Jawab aku!" kali ini ia membentakku, akupun hanya bisa mendengus sambil menatapnya.

"Sudah saya katakan, ini bukan urusan anda Ojousama,"

Cukup! Kesabaranku habis, kaulah orang yang membuatku seperti ini. Jauhi aku! Aku sudah benar-benar sangat membencimu!

"Ini urusanku, jika aku saat ini tertarik padamu!" ujarnya lagi

HAH! Kata yang sama yang kau keluarkan lagi. Sayang sekali, kali ini aku tak akan terbuai lagi, perasaanku sudah kukubur di hatiku yang paling dasar.

Tanpa memperdulikan dirinya, akupun berbalik meninggalkan ia disana.

"Beraninya kau mengacuhkanku!" serunya yang diikuti gerakan menarik lenganku dan mencengkeramnya kembali dengan erat.

"Lepaskan!" ujarku memberontak, sungguh, tidakkah ia mengerti dari tindakanku menjauhinya? Tidakkah ia mengerti jika aku berada didekatnya aku semakin menderita? Mengapa ia egoist sekali? Mengapa ia yang dulu sangat berbeda dengan yang sekarang? Mengapa? Mengapa?

"Tidak! Katakan mengapa kau seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu? Lalu rambutmu?" ujarnya bertubi-tubi padaku.

"Hentikan, ku mohon hentikan, menjauhlah dariku, kumohon, hiks,hiks," pada akhirnya tangisku pecah.

"Dengan sangat, tolong menjauhlah dari ku, dari kehidupanku, ku mohon, tolong, huhuhu," kataku lagi padanya, kutatap ia yang saat ini menatapku heran.

"Ojousama, apa yang sedang anda lakukan?" ujar sebuah suara lagi yang mengagetkanku.

Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, disana tengah berdiri seorang dengan pakaian lengkap seorang Omyouji (mirip orang pintar di Indonesia).

"Ojousama? Saya rasa anda harus segera kembali ke Istana, Neji-san sejak tadi menunggu anda," ujarnya lagi

"Baiklah," balas pemuda didepanku ini.

"Aku belum selesai denganmu, aku akan datang lagi," katanya padaku seraya melepaskan cengkramannya padaku.

Aku hanya diam, tanpa membalas satu patah katapun darinya.

"Mari, Ojousama," ujar pemuda Omyouji itu. Sekilas ia menatapku dari sudut matanya sebelum pergi bersama pemuda raven itu.

Lakukan saja apa yang kau inginkan, tapi aku bukanlah lagi orang bodoh yang hanya mengharapkan janjimu, dalam hatiku yang dulu kau memang Danna ku, tapi sekarang kau bukanlah siapa-siapa. Aku tak akan lagi menginginkanmu jadi Danna ku, tak akan lagi….

**::DANNA SAMA::**

Seminggu sejak berlalunya kejadian itu, kini aku menjadi pribadi yang berbeda. Aku semakin gila terhadap pekerjaanku, aku tak lagi mengenal yang namanya kasihan, aku pun tak lagi percaya terhadap siapapun, aku semakin mahir membual, mengeluarkan kata-kata manis hanya untuk pelangganku. Dan tentunya membuatku semakin terkenal seantero kota ini, bahkan kekota seberang, ya, berkat itu Okiya yang dimiliki Shizune menjadi semakin ramai pengunjung, dan tentunya semakin banyak yang iri kepadaku. Jangan tanyakan apa yang terjadi kepada kedua wanita yang melukai pipiku dan juga tersangka pemotongan rambutku, mereka berdua tak lagi dijadikan sebagai Geisha di sini, melainkan pekerjaan rendahan yang mereka terima—layaknya pembantu. Semula mereka hendak diusir oleh Shizune, namun dengan satu kata dari ku itu semua tak terjadi—dalam hal ini bukan berarti aku merasa kasihan pada mereka namun lebih tepatnya aku disini yang memegang kendali menyiksa mereka.

Walaupun rambut panjangku sudah tak ada lagi, bukan berarti popularitasku menurun malas dengan rambut pendekku saat ini aku lebih popular dari biasanya. Dan untung saja luka gores dipipiku menghilang setelah hari keempat, itupun berkat obat yang diberikan oleh Shizune padaku. Kali ini ia cukup ketat menjagaku dari manusia-manusia yang menaruh iri hati padaku.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan dia? Ya, esok harinya ia datang lagi untuk menemuiku, tapi untungnya ia tak menemukanku, mengapa? Mudah saja, itu karena aku saat itu tak berada di Okiya, melainkan sedang mengasingkan diri untuk menyembuhkan lukaku, dan tempatku mengasingkan diri itu hanya aku yang mengetahuinya, Shizune? Bahkan iapun tak tahu dimana tempatnya, jadi kuyakinkan tak akan ada yang menemukanku. Selama empat hari itupun aku berada jauh dari Okiya, dan tentu saja saat kembali snag pemilik Okiya—Shizune—mencercaku dengan pernyataan bertubi-tubi, dan sebagian besar isinya adalah tentang dirinya yang terus mencariku ke Okiya ini, entah itu pagi, siang ataupun malam, ia pasti datang menanyakan diriku.

Untuk saat inipun aku terbebas dari dirinya, itu dikarenakan ia mendapat tugas diplomasi ke Negara lain untuk menjalin hubungan kerja sama—itu informasi yang kudapatkan dari Shizune.

Dan kini, akupun tengah mempersiapkan diri mengahadapi pelangganku, aku mulai melayani lagi semenjak dua hari yang lalu, dan sejak itu popularitasku menanjak dengan sangat cepat.

"Maaf menunggu terlalu lama, Sasori-sama," ujarku setelah membuka pintu geser didepanku.

"Masuklah," balasnya, pemuda yang kini tengah duduk dengan beberapa meja kecil yang diatasnya terdapat berbagai hidangan ditambah sake telah tersaji dengan rapi. Pemuda berambut merah itu menatapku intens—yang tak membuatku gugup sedikitpun—menelusuri wajah hingga kakiku.

"Baik, Sasori-sama," ujarku kemudian menutup pintu geser tersebut. Akupun mendekati pemuda yang tengah bersandar pada salah satu bantal tersebut.

"Lebih mendekatlah lagi," ujarnya padaku, masih menatapku. Pemuda yang terlihat masih muda ini padahal umur yang sebenarnya lebih tua dariku—4 tahun lebih tua dariku, itu berarti saat ini umurnya sudah 35 tahun—dengan wajahnya yang tergolong kategori baby face dan penyuka boneka ini—bahkan ia pembuat boneka yang terbaik menurutku, sering dipanggil dengan sebutan puppet master. Ia yang lebih tinggi sedikit dariku ini, sejak dua hari yang lalu sering sekali menggunakanku.

"Bisakah kau lepas ini?" ujarnya sambil memainkan ikat obiku yang berwarna kuning cerah itu disalah satu tangannya.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya saya menghibur Sasori-sama dahulu?" ujarku sopan padanya, kudorong pelan tangannya yang memainkan ikat obiku itu.

"Aku sudah bosan dengan cara menghibur biasa, aku ingin langsung ke permainan inti," balasnya lagi kali ini ia mendekatkan tubuhnya—lebih tepatnya wajahnya—ke perpotongan leher dan bahuku.

"Aku lebih suka seperti ini," ujarnya lagi sambil menggigiti cuping telingaku, meniupnya kemudian menjilatnya. Yang tentu saja memberikan rasa geli pada tubuhku.

"Tidakkah, terlalu cepat Sasori ngghh.. sama?" ujarku masih dalam posisi duduk.

"Aku lebih suka yang cepat dari pada yang lambat," balasnya masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya pada telingaku.

"Ngghh…" desahanku keluar, sebelah tangannya ia masukkan kedalam lipatan kimono berwarna merah yang ku kenakan, meraba dengan seduktif bagian paha dalamku,kugenggam bahunya sebagai pegangan.

"Desahanmu membuatku 'tegang' Naru-chan, fyuu~h," ujarnya didekat telingaku sambil sesekali meniupnya. Tangannya masih bergerilya di bagian paha dalamku, membuat tubuhku sedikit gemetar akan sensasinya.

"Ngghhh.. Sasori.. Ngghh sama," desahku lagi, iapun menghentikan gerakannya di paha dalamku, sejenak ia pandangi diriku yang terlihat menggoda dimatanya.

"Kau adalah mahakarya yang sempurna untukku, Naru," ujarnya kemudian sambil menatapku, menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tanganya.

"Arigatou, Sasori-sama," balasku sambil memejamkan mataku.

"Let's play!" ujarnya padaku.

Setelahnya ia menarik lepas obiku dengan sekali tarikan, membuatku tersungkur ke tatami—tikar khas jepang—dibawahku, tanganku menahan kedua berat badanku,kakiku menyilang, memperlihatkan pahaku yang mulus karena lipatan kimonoku terangkat naik, pemandangan yang menggoda.

Ia menindihku yang masih dalam posisi menyamping, ia menarik kepalaku menhadapnya, mencium bibir merahku dengan ganas, menerobosnya dengan kasar, tangannya bermain-main ditubuhku, dimulai dari meraba-raba dadaku turun keperut kemudian kepinggulku dan berhenti di belahan pantatku yang masih tertutupi kain kimono.

"Ngghh..mmmmhhh… nnnggg,, nnggaaghhh…" desahanku saat lidahnya mulai melesak-lesak didalam mulutku, bergerak maju mundur, bergulat dengan lidahku, meraba-raba langit-langit mulutku, yang tentu saja sensasi geli yang kurasakan semakin besar.

"Mmmmngg… mnnghh," desahnya kemudian melepas penyatuan antara bibirku dan bibirnya.

"Kau tetap manis," ujarnya sambil mengusap saliva yang mengalir hingga ke dagunya.

"Haah,..haah.. hari ini anda terlalu terburu-bur—AHH~" belum selesai berujar ia merubah posisiku menjadi terlentang dan menggesek-gesekan kepunyaannya dengan kepunyaanku.

"Ahhh~ ngghh…" desahku nikmat.

"Teruslah mendesah Naru," ujarnya ditengah kegiatan menggesek-gesekan kepunyaannya.

Tangannya yang satu mulai meraba-raba bagian belakangku lagi, mencari celah sempit yang akan ia masuki nanti, ia menusuk-nusukkan jari telunjuknya setelah mendapatkan keberadaan celah itu. Hanya sebentar, kemudian ia mengulum ke empat jarinya seperti mengulum permen, setelahnya satu jari kembali ia tusuk-tusukan disana, kali ini satu jari itu dapat menembus celah itu dengan cukup mudah, kemudian jari kedua menyusul.

"AKHH!" jeritku terasa cukup sakit namun ada sedikit rasa geli saat kedua jarinya berlomba-lomba di celah sempitku itu.

"Jangan sedot jariku Naru~" ujarnya seduktif padaku, ia hanya dapat kutatap dengan tatapan dimana hasrat dan nafsu bergumpal disana.

Kini jari ketiga memasuki celah itu, tentu saja kali ini sakitnya lebih terasa dari yang tadi.

"Santailah, kau bisa meremukkan jariku," ujarnya sambil mengecup kemudian menjilat kedua putting susuku.

"Ta—tapi, sakit, Sasori-sama, Akhh.."ujarku padanya.

Ia terus menusuk-nusukan ketiga jarinya disana, sakit. Hingga kugigit bibirku pelan.

"NGGAAHH~" jeritku saat kurasakan jari-jari itu menyentuh titik ternikmat disana.

"Nggghhh,, hyaa~.. ahh.. aahh.. ahh," desahku terus saat jari-jari itu semakin menusuk tempat itu.

"Cukup, kali ini giliran milikku, Naru~" ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan jari-jari itu dari dalam sana. Kali ini kurasakan celah itu disentuh oleh benda tumpul yang kenyal dan agak besar. Perlahan benda itupun mendorong celah itu sehingga terbuka cukup lebar.

"Aahh~" desahnya.

"Sakit!" pekikku pelan, kugigit kimonoku berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang kutahu hanya sebentar ini.

Semakin dalam benda itu memasuki celah sempitku, kini benda itu pun telah tertanam sepenuhnya disana.

"Ahh~ pijatanmu sungguh nikmat," ujarnya dengan mata tertutup. Kemudian dengan sekali tarikan ia mengeluarkan benda itu dari sana, dan dengan sekali hentak ia memasukkan lagi.

"AHHH~~" jeritku saat kurasa benda itu menghantam dengan telak titik tadi.

"Nikmat bukan? Akan kuberikan lebih," ujarnya melihatku memekik nikmat bahkan hingga melengkungkan tubuhku setengah.

Iapun mulai menusuk-nusuk celahku dengan benda itu, dengan gerakan yang lambat kemudian berubah menjadi cepat dan semakin cepat.

"Ahh..Ah.. ngghh.. nyahh.. nggg… ngggahhh~" desahanku.

"Ahh.. kau.. ngghh.. mem..ngaa..mang.. sang…at.. nggg.. nik… matt.. ahh~, Naru," racaunya ditengah gerakan maju-mundurnya yang sangat cepat. Aku hany bisa menggenggam kedua lengannya erat.

Tak berapa lama, rasanya ada sesuatu dalam tubuhku ingin melompat keluar. Dan kurasakan juga benda dalam tubuhku berkedut keras. Iapun semakin cepat melajukan pinggulnya.

"Ahh..nnggg.. akuu.. keluarr.." ujarnya, iapun menyemburkan cairan kentalnya dalam tubuhku. Serasa perutku seperti sedang dalam keadaan penuh—penuh oleh cairannya.

"Sa..nggg..ya.. ju..gaa.. AHH~" ujarku kemudian mengeluarkannya—cairan yang sama dengannya.

"Haah..hah.. kau benar-benar mengagumkan, Naru~" ujarnya kemudian mengecup bibirku pelan.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku, tenagaku terkuras karna permainannya. Sungguh, kali ini ia benar-benar sangat kasar. Pikirku.

**::DANNA SAMA::**

"Brengsek!" ujar seorang pemuda berambut raven, memukul dinding di sampingnya.

Siapa yang tak kesal jika baru saja tadi ia mendapat kabar bahwa orang yang sejak tujuh hari yang lalu sangat sulit ia temui kini sudah kembali, namun yang ia dapat ketika sampai di Okiya ini adalah larangan dari sang pemilik, tak terima iapun menerobos masuk kedalam, dan ternyata yang ia dapatkan adalah desahan-desahan nikmat yang dikeluarkan oleh suara orang yang tengah ia cari. Marah. Kesal. Kecewa. Cemburu. Tentu saja, namun salahnya juga ia tak menghiraukan larangan sang pemilik untuk tak masuk kedalam. Salahnya juga terlalu terburu-buru. Dan salahnya juga, tertarik oleh orang itu.

Tapi, bukan Uchiha jika ia tak bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Ya, sang pangeran dari keluarga kerajaan memang telah terpikat sepenuhnya pada pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Tanpa tahu bahwa dirinyalah yang membuat sang pemuda menderita hanya karena janji yang saat ini belum ia ingat. Janji yang entah kapan akan ia ingat, semoga saja sebelum adanya penyesalan ia bisa mengingatnya dan menepatinya

**::Tzusuku::**

**Balas review dikit yah…**

**Uzumakigakari: ehehe.. peace :.. wah, ya deh maaf kurang panjang, xexe... kalau gtu kan ga penasaran toh... hehehe.. kalau yang sekarang gmana? masih kurang panjangkah? wah, kalau typo itu bagian dari kecerobohannya ku, maaf lagi ya.. makasi reviewnya ^^  
**

**Sivanya anggarda:wah makasi ya, ^^tentu itu pasti hehe.. maunya sih tak karungin dulu baru tak buang.. hehe. ya salam kenal juga, hehe makasi dah ngereview ya ^^  
**

**yuki amano : ya sih.. hehe ku juga lho.. hehe ditunggu aja ya, di chap ini udah ada pembalasannya dikit hehhe, makasih udah review ya.^^  
**

**sheren: hehe makasih ya.. ^^**

**devilojoshi: hehe, maaf ya kalau terlalu sedih, tapi ide in my head seperti itu jadinya ya, hehehe tenang nanti bakalan ada kok, hehe. gedubrak. kalau yang KHR udah terbit lho.**

**lalafahmi: wah masih pendek hiks T.T, ya kasian sih tapi lihat nanti hehe.. makasih udah review ya,,**

**Son Sazanami : betul sekali... makasih dah review ^^  
**

**ryanfujoshiSN: ni udah lanjut hehe... makasih dah review ya ^^**

**Thanks berat buat yang udah memfav dan juga memfoll fic ku ini yak u seneng n bahagia banget, makasih, makasih, hehhe m(_ _)m**

Read and review?

Or

Flame?

Its ok.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter4 Chapter4 Chapter4 Chapter4 Chapter4 Chapter4 Chapter4 Chapter4 **

Kupandangi sosok pemuda yang kini berdiri didepannku sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Sosok yang pernah aku lihat bersama dengan Sasuke. Pemuda berambut merah yang terus menatapku tanpa henti, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Apa yang anda inginkan, Tuan?" tanyaku padanya.

"Tidak ada," balasnya. Bukan jawaban yang kuinginkan, dan sekaligus membuatku kesal.

"Jika tidak, bisakah anda tidak melihat saya seperti itu? Sungguh saya merasa terganggu," ujarku masih bisa mengendalikan rasa kesalku saat ini.

Anehnya, mengapa pemuda berambut merah tanpa alis itu bisa memasuki Okiya ini? Memang masih terlalu pagi menurutku, tapi bukankah ada Shizune, dan tidak mungkin Shizune membiarkan 'Tamu' ataupun orang asing masuk kedalam, kecuali ada alasan yang sangat penting apalagi sepagi ini. Dan dia, kurasa tak ada alasan bisa dengan mudah memasuki Okiya ini. Lalu mengapa ia bisa masuk? Sebuah pertanyaan yang cukup aneh bersarang dikepalaku saat ini.

"…." Ia hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaanku tadi.

Che!

"Baiklah, sepertinya saya yang harus undur diri, permisi," ujarku mengambil gerakan berbalik badan darinya. Namun, belum sempat selangkah kupijakan kakiku, sebuah tangan pucat memegang pergelangan tanganku. Gerakan tiba-tiba itu setidaknya cukup untuk membuatku kaget.

"Maaf?" ujarku memandangnya kemudian melirik tangannya yang mencekal pergelangan tanganku.

"Berhati-hatilah, bahaya yang lebih besar akan mendatangimu, jangan menyerah tegarkanlah hatimu, hanya itu yang dapat menolongmu," ujarnya sambil menatap tajam kedalam mataku. Akupun terbelalak mendengar ucapannya.

"Ma—maksud anda?" ujarku memastikan apa yang kudengar tadi.

"Ingatlah itu," hanya itu yang ia katakan setelah melepaskan tangannya dari pergelangan tanganku. Iapun berjalan pergi meninggalkanku yang masih terdiam dan meresapi maksud dari perkataanya itu.

"Apa maksud pemuda itu?" ujarku pelan.

Baru saja sejenak kualihkan perhatianku pada pergelangan tanganku, sosoknya sudah tak terlihat lagi. Hanya sebentar, padahal baru saja kutatap punggung sosok berambut merah itu, tapi kini tiba-tiba sosoknya hilang begitu saja dari pandanganku. Aneh!

"_Berhati-hatilah, bahaya yang lebih besar akan mendatangimu, jangan menyerah tegarkanlah hatimu, hanya itu yang dapat menolongmu,"_

"Dan apa maksud perkataannya tadi?"

**::Danna sama::**

"Apa maksudmu, Shizune?!" ujarku dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi padanya.

"Ma—maaf, Naruto, tap—" ujarnya sambil menatapku. Untungnya kami sedang berada diruangan yang cukup kedap suara saat ini, sehingga suara bentakanku tak sampai keluar.

"Berapa kali sudah kukatakan, aku tak akan pernah mau melayani pemuda itu! Sekalipun ia seorang pangeran, itu tetap tak akan mengubah keputusanku!" seruku padanya. Saat ini aku sangat kesal, kesal sekali. Saat kulihat jadwalku hari ini, betapa kagetnya ketika kudapati nama orang itu ada disana. Dan yang membuatku sangat kesal adalah Shizune yang sudah tahu dan juga sudah kuwanti-wanti bahwa aku tak akan mau melayani pemuda itu demi alasan apapun, menuliskan nama pemuda itu di jadwalku hari ini.

"Naruto, se—sekali lagi ya, aku mohon," ujar Shizune memohon padaku.

"Tidak! Entah kau disogok apa olehnya, sekali tidak tetap tidak!" jawabku atas permohonannya. Sungguh, kali ini Shizune membuatku sangat kecewa.

"Naruto!" serunya padaku.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan akan kulakukan, Shizune. Tapi, maaf untuk yang ini aku dengan tegas menolak. Permisi!" ujarku padanya, kulankahkan kakiku meninggalkan ruangan ini.

"Naruto, tunggu!" serunya meemanggilku. Kutulikan saja telingaku saat ini. Biarlah nanti aku mendapat hukuman darinya. Yang pasti aku tak ingin meladeni pemuda itu. Benar-benar tak ingin.

**::Danna sama::**

"Mau kemana kau, Otouto?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Aniki!"

"Ketempat Geisha itu lagi?"

"…."

"Hentikanlah, kau tahu apa yang akan Ayah lakukan padamu nanti,"

"Urusai!"

"Sasuke,"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, mengerti?!"

BRAK

"…."

"Bagiku kau tetap anak kecil yang harus kulindungi, Otouto," gumam pemuda berambut raven panjang yang masih menatap kepergian adiknya. Ruangan yang tadinya ramai kini mendadak menjadi sepi. Hanya ada suara pergesekan gelas dengan permukaan kayu. Dan juga suara dentingan jarum jam.

"Kau masih hijau, kau belum merasakan bagaimana sakitnya hidup didunia ini, Sasuke," ujarnya lagi sambil menatap kelangit-langit ruangan itu.

**::Danna sama::**

"Apa maksudmu?!" ujar seorang pemuda berambut raven pada sosok wanita didepannya.

"Ma—maafkan, saya Sasuke-sama," jawab sang wanita atau lebih tepanya Shizune sang pemilik Okiya.

"Dimana?!" bentak pemuda yang adalah pangeran tersebut.

"Di—dia sedang tidak ada di Okiya ini, Sasuke-sama," ujar Shizune takut-takut pada sang pangeran Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Katakan, dimana!" bentaknya lagi.

"Saya rasa ia sedang berada di Ichiraku, Sasuke-sama," ujarnya memberitahukan dimana tempat sosok yang tengah dicari oleh Sasuke berada.

"…." Hening, tiba-tiba Sasuke mengambil langkah cepat meninggalkan Okiya dan juga Shizune yang menatapnya bingung.

"Naruto, kau dalam bahaya," gumam Shizune pelan sambil menatap pintu Okiya yang terbuka lebar, dikarenakan oleh seseorang.

**::Danna sama::**

"Ne~, paman aku mau tambah lagi, hehe," ujarku sambil mengangkat mangkuk berisi ramen yang telah kusapu bersih.

"Lagi?" ujar paman itu padaku.

"Hehehe, ramen paman enak sih~" balasku, kuperlihatkan cengiran lebarku padanya.

"Baiklah, tungg—" ucapan paman itu terpotong.

"Naruto!" ujar seseorang dari arah pintu masuk memanggil namaku, sontak saja kualihkan perhatianku pada sosok itu. Betapa kagetnya aku. Pemuda itu lagi. Kuso!

"Sasuke-sama?" ujar sang paman, mengembalikan pandanganku kearah snag penjual ramen itu.

"Naruto!" ujar pemuda itu masih memanggilku dan kurasakan suaranya semakin mendekat. Dengan cepat akupun berdiri dari dudukku.

"Paman, ini uangnya, aku sudah kenyang," ujarku sambil meletakkan sejumlah keeping uang diatas meja. Kulangahkan kakiku menuju pintu keluar satunya.

"Hoe! Naruto!" seru paman itu padaku. Tak kutanggapi, masih kulangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan kios ramen langgananku itu.

"Berhenti disana, Dobe!" seru pemuda itu ketika aku baru saja menginjakkan kakiku keluar dari kios ramen ini.

"Kubilang berhenti!" serunya padaku yang masih tak menghentikan langkah kakiku—malah semakin mempercepat langkahku.

''Sial! Pasti Shizune yang memberitahukan tempat ini, Tsk, Kuso!'' gumamku terus melangkahkan kaki ini dengan langkah lebar.

GREP

Sebuah tangan putih pucat menggenggam—ah, lebih tepatnya mencekal lenganku.

"Lepaskan!" seruku kesal. Menatapnya sesengit yang ku bisa saat ini.

"…" ia hanya diam, diam memandangku dengan matanya yang menjadi sedikit merah. Sejenak muncul rasa takut dalam hatiku ketika menatap matanya saat ini—namun tentu saja itu segera kutepis.

"Kubilang lepasakan! Che!" ujarku memberontak—menaik turunkan tanganku yang ia cekal dengan cukup kuat.

PLAK!

Akhirnya, tanganku yang satunya mendarat dipipinya, membuat sebuah suara yang terdengar cukup keras di jalanan yang sepi ini, serta bekas berwarna sedikit kemerahan kini tertempel dipipi putihnya itu. Akupun sedikit kaget—kaget dengan tindakan yang tak kuduga bisa kulakukan padanya. Namun, dalam hatiku sedikit berdesir rasa lega, jangan tanyakan mengapa, yang pasti akupun tak akan bisa menjawab.

"….." hening. Kupegangi lenganku yang tadi sempat ia cekal. Tanpa memperdulikannya yang masih memegangi bekas tamparanku dipipinya, kulangkahkan kaki ini menjauh darinya.

GREPP

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" seruku sangat kesal. Belum sempat aku berlari menjauh darinya. Tiba-tiba badanku melayang. Penyebabnya adalah dia yang kini tengah memanggul tubuhku layaknya budak-budak dipasar yang memanggul karung berisi beras.

"Kubilang lepaskan brengsek!" rontaku sambil kupukul-pukul punggungnya dengan keras.

"…." Ia hanya diam, berlari sambil memanggulku.

Takut.. kemana ia akan membawaku..

"Sialan! Apa yang kau inginkan dariku hah?!"

"…."

"Jawab brengsek!" bentakku.

BRUGG

"Aduh!" pekikku saat kurasakan pinggulku menghantam tanah dengan keras.

Ya! Ia baru saja melemparku keatas tanah dengan kasar—ingat dengan KASAR.

"Berapa lama lagi kau mau menghindar dariku, hah?!" ujarnya setelah ia melemparku, nafasnya memburu—tentu saja ia berlari cukup kencang sambil memanggulku ke tempat ini.

"Sampai kau berhenti mengganggu hidupku! Bila perlu aku akan menghindarimu selamanya!" ucapku dengan nada tinggi dan ketus. Kuusap kimono bagian belakang ku yang kotor.

"Apa salahku padamu?" ujarnya kali ini sedikit lebih lembut.

"Apa salahmu, kau bilang? Hah! Berhenti membuatku ingin tertawa, Sasuke-sama," ujarku menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin. Emosiku semakin naik di tiap oktaf nada suaraku.

"…." Ia hanya memandangku tak mengerti walaupun tak telukis dengan jelas diwajahnya. Tapi bagi orang sejenis dirinya yang pernah ku tahu, ekspresi itu bisa diartikan seperti itu.

"Cari saja sendiri jawaban dari pertanyaan anda, saya tak punya waktu luang untuk memberitahu anda, Sasuke-sama," ujarku dengan nada sombong padanya.

"Dengar, saya bukanlah orang yang bersedia menjadi salah satu dari mainan anda, walaupun anda seorang pangeran sekalipun, kekuasaan anda tak akan pernah bisa mengikat saya." Ujarku sambil memposisikan tubuhku untuk berdiri tegak berhadapan dengannya. Menatap lurus kearah dua onyx miliknya.

"Uang? Itupun tidak akan bisa mengikat saya, saya juga punya uang asalkan anda tahu, saya tidak mempermasalahkannya, karena saya dengan mudah bisa mendapatkannya. Sebaiknya, hentikan bersikap seperti anak kecil, Sasuke-sama." Ujarku padanya, kutekan dahulu rasa kesal yang masih kurasakan. Kudekati ia perlahan, hingga jarak kami berdiri hanya segenggam tangan.

"Dan asalkan anda tahu, anda adalah orang yang paling saya BENCI di dunia ini." Ujarku tepat ditelinganya.

Kulirik sedikit ekspresi diwajahnya, sekilas kedua matanya terbelalak mendengar pemaparanku.

"Aku. Sangat. Membencimu. Sasuke!" seruku dengan penekanan di tiap kata-kata yang kukeluarkan

"….." ia memandangku—pandangan yang menunjukkan meminta penjelasan dari ku tentang maksud perkataanku untuknya. Akupun tertawa pelan setelah melihat tatapannya itu. Puas melihat ekspresi bingung yang kurasa sangat jarang dikeluarkan oleh seorang seperti dirinya.

BRUG

Ia mendorongku dengan keras.

"Ada apa? Marah? Silahkan, itupun tak akan merubah fakta bahwa aku benar-benar membenci seorang UCHIHA SASUKE sang pangeran yang hanya bisa menyakiti perasaan orang lain!" kutatap ia dengan sengit, ia yang kini tengah menindih tubuhku semakin mngeratkan cekalan tangannya di pergelangan tanganku.

"Apa maksudmu?!" ujarnya menatapku tajam walaupun suara yang ia keluarkan cukup kecil tapi aku tetap bisa mendengarnya.

"... Pfffttt, jangan membuatku tertawa, Sasuke-sama,"ujarku menatapnya datar.

"…." Hening.

"Menjauh dari tubuhku," ujarku kasar padanya.

"Jawab aku," pelan, sebuah nada yang cukup pelan ia keluarkan dari bibirnya.

"Ayolah, berapa lama lagi kau ingin berada diatas tubuhku hah?" jawabku padanya tanpa memandangnya sedikitpun.

"..." terdapat jeda sebentar, diantara kami.

"Kau tahu, tubuh yang kau tindih ini sudah sangat kotor. Dan kekotoran itu hingga sekarang semakin menumpuk, jadi menjauhlah dariku, tubuh ini tak pantas disentuh oleh orang yang berasal dari Istana, apalagi itu adalah seorang Calon Raja, " ujarku masih menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

"…."

"Aku tahu beberapa hari yang lalu kau mengintipku bersenang-senang dengan klienku kan? Oh, ayolah~ itu bukan perbuatan yang baik untukmu, Ou-jo-sa-ma." Ujarku lagi dipenuhi penekanan diakhir kalimat yang kuucapkan.

"Hentikan," ujarnya sangat pelan.

"Apa? Kau tahu betapa nikmatnya bersenang-senang dengan tubuh ini, pekerjaan yang sama sekali tak merugikan bagiku," tanganku bergerak menelusuri dadaku yang sedikit terbuka dengan cara seseduktif mungkin, kutatap ia dengan pandangan datar, tanpa emosi sama sekali layaknya mata sebuah boneka. Sedangkan ia memandangku dengan pandangan sedih, menatap ku kesal serta kecewa, sesekali terlintas binar kemarahan di matanya itu.

"Ku bilang berhenti!" ia berujar sangat kecil, memejamkan kedua matanya, mengeratkan genggaman tangannya hingga urat-urat itu terlihat dengan sangat jelas tercetak di tangannya itu.

"Orang sepertimu tak pantas untukku, kau tahu mengapa? Ada banyak hal yang semestinya sudah kau ketahui, status, umur, social, pendidikan, dan yang terakhir perasaan. Aku tahu kau tertarik padaku, tapi sayangnya aku sama sekali tidak pernah tertarik pada dirimu Sa-su-ke-sa-ma. Heh!" ketika ku ucapkan kata-kata itu dadaku terasa sesak seperti ada yang menekan dengan kuat, sungguh semakin lama aku berada didekatnya aku yakin akal sehatku semakin tak berfungsi lagi. Aku harus cepat mengakhirinya.

"…" ia sama sekali tak merespon pernyataanku. Hanya diam terpaku diatas tubuhku.

"Che!" dengusku kasar, ku dorong kedua bahunya agar menjauh dari atasku. Ia masih terpaku setelah ia jatuh terduduk akibat doronganku yang cukup kuat. Tanpa menunggu lagi ku berdirikan tubuhku ini, membersihkan kimono ku yang kotor karena debu yang menempel dan tanpa melihat ataupun melirik kearahnya, akupun melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan ia yang masih diam terpaku dalam posisi itu.

**::Danna sama::**

"…"

"Jangan…. Jangan… pergi…" sosok yang masih terpaku itu terus bergumam. Ia terus menatap kepergian sosok pemuda bersurai pirang itu dengan tatapan yang saat ini tak bisa diartikan. Cukup lama ia menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan seperti itu hingga sang pemuda yang berada sudah cukup jauh itu kini akan menghilang dari penglihatannya. Tepat ketika sosok pirang itu akan berbelok di persimpangan jalan tersebut, ia dengan segera dan secepat yang ia bisa berlari menghampiri sosok pirang itu.

SREETTT!

BRUUGG!

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu terlempar ke tanah untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriaknya kesal bercampur marah kepada pemuda yang baru saja melemparnya ke tanah dengan sangat keras dan kemudian menindihnya (lagi).

"Aku… tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi," dengan sangat pelan pemuda bersurai raven itu berujar kearah sosok pirang itu. Kedua tangannya mencengkram dengan erat kerah kimono dari sosok bersurai pirang itu.

"LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK!" sosok pirang itu yang masih cukup kaget akibat bantingan dari sosok bersurai raven itu berteriak dan mengumpati sosok raven itu dengan kata-kata yang tak pantas.

"Tidak akan…" sosok raven itu masih bergumam dengan tak jelas. Sedangkan sosok yang ia tindih hanya memandangnya dengan sangat kesal dan mengumpati sosok raven tersebut.

BREETT!

Ia membelalakan matanya menatap tak percaya kearah sosok diatasnya. Sosok raven itu dengan kasar merobek kimono berwarna merah yang tengah dikenakan oleh sosok pirang itu dengan kasar hingga terdengar dengan sangat jelas suara dari robekan kain berbahan sutra tersebut.

"BRENGSEK!" sosok pirang itu sekarang hanya mampu mengumpat. Tenaganya kelaki-lakiannya sama sekali tak berfungsi sekarang. Ia menyesal tak pernah lagi melatih kekuatan tubuhnya disaat-saat yang lalu.

BRETT…. BREETTT.. BRETT….

Robekan pada kimono yang ia kenakan kini semakin bertambah lebar akibat ulah sosok raven itu.

"Kau milikku…" sosok raven itu berujar pelan. Entah kata-kata itu didengar oleh sosok pirang itu atau tidak tak ia perdulikan, kini dimatanya hanya terlihat gumpalan-gumpalan hawa nafsu, tak ada lagi etika, tak ada lagi norma, tak ada lagi hal-hal lurus dalam kepalanya saat ini. Hanya satu kalimat yang terlintas, 'menjadikan sosok pirang itu miliknya'.

Dan dimulailah dengan kasar perlakuan bagai binatang yang tengah menikmati acar menyantap sang mangsa, hal yang membuat sosok pirang itu semakin membencinya hingga kedasar hatinya, menghilangkan setitik cahaya untuknya yang sampai beberapa saat yang lalu masih ada. Ya semua hilang dalam sekejap karena sesuatu yang bernama 'nafsu'.

"…." Diam. Sosok pirang yang kini seluruh tubuhnya telah digagahi oleh sosok raven diatasnya itu hanya terdiam, menatap lurus keatas sana, menerawang sangat jauh dengan pemikirannya saat ini.

Tak ada teriakan, tak ada tangisan, tak ada perlawanan. Hanya diam. Bagaikan patung yang hanya menatap tanpa arti, itulah yang dilakukan sosok pirang itu sekarang.

"…."

Langit kini semakin berwarna merah, sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi gelap, segelap hatinya saat ini.

"…."

PLAK!

Sosok diatasnyalah yang menampar salah satu pipinya hingga berbekas sedikit merah.

"Mengapa?" sosok raven itu membuka pembicaraan. Menghentikan gerakan-gerakan penuh nafsunya di tubuh si pirang itu.

"…" ia hanya menatap kosong kearah sosok diatasnya itu.

"MENGAPA KAU TAK MENDESAH SAMA SEKALI HAH?!" sosok diatasnya berteriak cukup keras kearah si pirang.

"…." Ia masih menatap sosok diatasnya dengan tatapan datar. Tanpa berkedip sekalipun.

"Mengapa? Mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Mengapa kau tak mendesah sama seperti saat kau melakukannya dengan mereka? Mengapa?" sosok raven itu berujar semakin pelan. Bergetar, kalimat terakhirnya ia akhiri dengan nada yang cukup bergetar.

"…." Ia tetap menatap snagat datar kearah sosok raven tersebut.

"Jawab aku Naruto! Jawab aku Dobe!"

TES…

TES… TES..

Hujan tiba-tiba membasahi bumi.

"Walaupun kau melakukan ini padaku, aku akan tetap membencimu, semakin membencimu. aku kira dirimu dengan dirinya berbeda, Che! kalian sama saja, semua Uchiha itu sama saja," Sosok pirang itu berujar setelah cukup lama ia terdiam menatap sangat datar kearah sosok raven itu.

"…" sosok raven itu terdiam begitu mendengar apa yang sosok pirang itu ucapkan ditengah hujan yang cukup deras saat ini.

"Kau mengulangi hal yang sama hal yang dirinya lakukan padaku," kini mata yang tadinya berwarna biru langit itu berubah menjadi berwarna biru yang sangat pekat—bukan hitam, namun berwarna amat pekat hingga mendekati warna hitam—menatap lurus kearah mata onyx itu.

"Do—"

"Kau sebaiknya berhenti mengejarku, berhenti melihatku, berhenti mendekatiku, karena jika kau lakukan lagi kau tak akan pernah lagi melihat sosokku di dunia ini," dengan sangat lancar ia mengeluarkan kata-kata yang langsung membuat sosok raven diatasnya kini terkejut—walaupun sosok itu tak membelalakkan matanya, namun masih terlihat dari ekspresinya.

"Apa yang ka—" lagi untuk kedua kalinya ucapannya di potong dengan cepat oleh sosok pirang itu.

"Aku tidak main-main, kau lakukan itu maka hari esok kau tak akan melihatku lagi," lagi, kata-kata menusuk itu ia keluarkan. Membuat sosok raven itu terdiam seribu bahasa.

"….."

"Menyingkir dari atasku," dengan sekali ucapan itu, sosok raven itu perlahan menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari atas sosok pirang itu. Masih menatap sosok pirang itu.

PUK, PUK, PUK

Sosok pirang itu menepuk-nepuk bagian tubuhnya yang masih tertempel kain kimono yang kotor.

TAP TAP TAP

Sosok itu pun melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menjauh dari tempat itu. Tanpa sekalipun melirik kearah sosok raven yang masih terpaku menatap sosok pirang itu.

**::Danna sama::**

Setelah kepergian sosok pirang itu, masih di tengah derasnya guyuran hujan yang membasahi bumi. Sosok raven itu masih tetap terpaku menatap lurus kearah dimana sosok itu menghilang. Masih pula terngiang di kepalanya kata-kata yang sosok pirang itu ucapkan.

_'Kau mengulangi hal yang sama yang dirinya lakukan padaku'_

'_berhenti mengejarku, karena jika kau lakukan lagi kau tak akan pernah lagi melihat sosokku di dunia ini'_

'_kau tak akan pernah lagi melihat sosokku di dunia ini'_

'_kau tak akan pernah lagi melihat sosokku di dunia ini'_

'_kau tak akan pernah lagi melihat sosokku di dunia ini'_

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumamnya dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

Ia hanya terdiam menatap sosok itu, di tengah derasnya hujan, di tengah dinginnya angin yang berhembus, langit yang semakin berwarna kelam, hanya seorang diri bersimpuh di bawah langit malam yang menaunginya saat ini. Sungguh, kali ini ia lemah, lemah karena seorang pemuda bersurai pirang, seorang yang semakin menarik hatinya jauh dari pikirannya, menariknya dengan sangat kuat. Tapi untuk ukuran seorang bangsawan seperti dirinya, hal ini seharusnya tak terjadi. Namun apa mau dikata, hal yang menyangkut urusan perasaan (hati) siapapun orangnya, entah ia berstatus social tinggi ataupun rendah itu tak lagi diperlukan, tak lagi terlihat oleh mata, yang pasti hanya perasaan yang nyaman yang bisa dirasakan.

**::Danna sama::**

"Hai canti~k hik," beberapa orang pemuda bertampang cukup sangar menghentikan pergerakan kakiku. Aku hanya memandangi mereka datar.

"Mau kemana hem? Hik," salah satu diantara mereka melangkah mendekatiku. Aku hanya terdiam di tempat ku berdiri, tak menghindar, tak melarikan diri atau melawan hanya memandang mereka dengan kedua mataku saat ini.

"Kenapa hem? Hik, malam semakin larut, ayo temani kami hik!" pria bertubuh sangar itu dengan cepat menarik lenganku, menyeretku jauh kearah semak-semak yang terdapat disisi kanan ku.

"He~ he~ kita dapat santapan bagus malam ini hik!" ia menatap kedua rekannya. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya seolah-olah memberi tanda isyarat—entah apa—pada kedua temannya itu.

"Yak au benar kawan! Hik! Jangan sia-siakan!" pemuda yang kini telah memegangi kedua tanganku berujar dengan gembira, dijilatnya tengkukku seperti menjilati sebuah permen.

"…." Aku hanya diam, diam memandang mereka bertiga yang tengah berdebat memperebutkan sesuatu.

"Baik! Aku duluan, setelah itu baru kau, dan terakhir kau! Hik," pemuda yang telah melepaskan pakaiannya itu menunjuk pemuda yang memegangi tangannku dan pemuda yang masih berusaha melepaskan pakaiannya itu.

"Ok! Hik!" ujar dua orang lainnya.

.

Setelahnya aku pun menjadi santapan ketiga hewan buas itu...

Mereka bertiga pun dihari itu menjamah, menggagahi tubuhku hingga meninggalkan beberapa memar disana. Aku sama sekali tak melawan, hanya diam, menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan mereka yang kasar pada tubuhku, akupun tak menangis, berteriak pun tidak. Biarlah, toh tubuh ini sudah kotor, untuk apa lagi aku menjaganya? Untuk siapa?

Di dini hari saat aku pulang, pulang ke Okiya itu masih dengan tubuh setengah telanjang, memar disana sini, cairan putih kental itu menempel hampir diseluruh tubuhku, namun dengan santai aku melenggang hingga kekamarku—aku tahu ada penghuni Okiya lain yang melihat bagaimana parahnya keadaanku saat itu.

Ketika aku sampai di kamarku, ketika kulewati kaca besar itu, kulihat dengan seksama bagaimana penampilannku saat itu—MENGERIKAN—inikah geisha yang diagung-agungkan itu? Inikah aku? Inikah diriku yang sekarang? Ingin rasanya kupecahkan kaca itu, kaca yang mungkin saja berbohong dalam memperlihatkan wujud asliku saat itu. Bodoh! Lagi-lagi pemikiran bodoh dalam otakku bekerja.

.

Hancur, semua didiriku perlahan hancur berkeping-keping, tanpa sisa...

Lubang didadaku pun semakin membesar seiring bertambahnya waktu…

Namun, aku masih ingin berharap ia akan mengingat janji itu, walaupun aku tahu hal itu sungguh sangat mustahil...

Walau pada akhirnya hatiku semakin tenggelam jauh kegelapan tanpa dasar...

**::Tzusuku::**

GOMEN NASAI MINNA!

bener-bener maaf ya minna update telat, cerita nambah ga jelas, alur berantakan, kurang feel atau apalah, sekali lagi maaf ya #nunduk-nunduk. ku lagi sakit habis kegiatan yang sangat padat beberapa bulan terakhir, giliran istirahat eh semua penyakit dateng ckckc.. ini aja lagi ngetik sambil batuk-batuk, untungnya ntu batuk ga muncrat ke siruveru-chanku hiks hiks... maaf ya minna...T_T

yaps silahkan tinggalkan jejak tangan minna di sini ya, jika ada kesalahan di fic ini yang minna temukan, tinggalkanlah jejak berupa krikit saran ataupun sejenisnya ya, guna memperbaiki kesalaha-kesalahan yang minna temukan,, hehehe

sekali lagi terima kasih sudah berkunjung kesini ya... ^^

**Balas review dikit yah…**

**-Sivanya Anggarda: hehehe... makasih ya, atas review dan juga dukungannya hhohohoho ^^ ini udah lanjut, semoga bisa di terima.. heheh**

**-Subaru Abe: hooo~ kalau yang itu memang sengaja heheehe, makasi makasi... ini udah lanjut kok, semoga yang ini bisa diterima ya... makasi juga dukungannya yak.. hehehe^^**

**- : wah makasi ya, hehehe tapi masih kalah dibanding fic-fic author fav-nya ku lho... ^^ makasi ya udah review n ngasi dukungan, ini udah update kok hohoho.**

**-LadySaphireBlue: hehe ga apa kok, ini udah update kok hehhe... makasi ya udah review^^**

**-Amach cie cerry blossom: makasi yaaa... ya ku usahakan, ini udah update kok, hehhe maksi udah reviw lho...^^**

**-Guest: ini udah kontinyuuu kok.. hehehe makasi ya udah ngereview hoho ^^**

**-UzumakiKagari: ini udah lanjut kok.. hehhee, kalau cinta segi-segian ada kok tapi nanti hehee... yapz kalau flashbacknya ada kok... tapi nanti mendekati akhir chap rasanya hohoho, makasi ya udah review hehehe ^^**

**-BlackXX: whuaaaa... santai santai black-san, hehehe... thank you juga udah review ya heheh^^**

**-MoodMaker: hehehe nggaa apa kok, yaps begitulah si sasu teme di fic ini hohoho, ini udah lanjut kok hehe, salam juga ya hehehe^^**

**-Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii: okay hehehe... ^^ ini udah update hehe, maaf updatenya ga bisa kilat bnyak urusan yg hrus ku kerjakan #plaakk ngeles hohoho, makasi ya udah direview ^^**

**-Phoenix Emperor: hohohoho,, ya tapi orang jepang banyak lho yang udah umurnya 30an masih tetep imut-imut hehe, ya ini allx naru kok, tapi ga terlalu keliatan habisnya fokusnya kebanyakan di sasu-teme sih hohoho.. rape ya? itu yang diatas kayaknya ada deh, hoho..makasi ya dah review ^^**

**-Armelle Aquamar Eira: Sasuke: pasti!, hehe yaps makasi udah ngereview ya hehehe...^^**

**-sheren: hahaha, #maangap cuma bisa ngoment itu hehe but makasi lho udah review. hehehe ^^**

**-devilojoshi: hehe makasi ya loshi-san, maaf updatenya lama, hehe ini udah lanjut kok, moga bisa dinikmati walau ceritanya kali ini rada aneh hehehe makasi udah review ya hohhhhohoho~**

**Thanks berat buat yang udah memfav dan juga memfoll fic ku ini yak u seneng n bahagia banget, makasih, makasih, hehhe m(_ _)m**

Read and review?

Or

Flame?

Its ok.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter5 Chapter5 Chapter5 Chapter5 Chapter5 Chapter5 Chapter5 Chapter5**

Ino POV

Apa yang terjadi dengannya ya? Penampilannya berantakan sekali, apa telah terjadi sesuatu?

Apa perlu aku beritahukan pada Shizu-okaa ya? Ah, tapi kalau aku salah lihat atau itu hanya caranya agar aku terlihat semakin buruk dimata Shizu-okaa bagaimana?!. Che! Tapi yang kulihat kemarin bukan sesuatu yang biasa..

ARGGHHH! Bagaimana ini? Aku beritahukan atau tidak ya? Beritahu… tidak… beritahu… tidak… beritahu… tidak…

Tidak. Tapi keadaannya cukup mengkhawatirkan, hmm…

Bagaimana ya?

Bagaimana ya?

Bagaimana?

Ah, lebih baik aku tanyakan pada Sakura saja! Ya! Ia pasti tahu apa yang harus kulakukan!

…..

Tunggu! Tapi jika aku memberitahukan apa yang kulihat padanya, aku rasa itu juga bukan solusi yang bagus.

Haaa~ ya sudah dari pada aku pusing lebih baik aku diam, jika ada kesempatan yang bagus baru akan aku beritahukan apa yang kulihat pada Shizu-okaa…

Ino POV END

**::Danna sama::**

"Otouto kau didalam?" pemuda bersurai raven panjang itu mengetuk pelan pintu berwarna silver didepannya. Menunggu beberapa detik tanggapan dari pemilik kamar itu.

"Sasuke?" lagi ia memanggil nama sang adik, namun tetap tak ada sahutan dari dalam sana.

"Otousama memanggilmu, segera temui beliau di ruang tamu," menunggu tanpa ada jawaban dari dalam sana, pemuda itu menyampaikan langsung apa yang ingin ia sampaikan. Ia pun melenggang pergi dari tempat itu setelah mendengar balasan pelan dan sedikit lirih dari dalam sana, hanya dua kata, 'Hn,' yang berarti si penghuni kamar tersebut mendengar apa yang ia sampaikan.

.

'Gunakan otakmu Sasuke!'

'Bukankah kau seorang Uchiha!'

'Hanya begini saja kau sudah lemah seperti ini!'

'Jika dengan cara halus kau tak bisa maka dekati dengan cara kasar!'

'Jangan takut untuk melukainya'

'Karena itu adalah resiko yang harus kau tempuh untuk mendapatkan dirinya!'

'Ya! Setiap langkah yang kau ambil memiliki resiko tersendiri!'

'Sekarang tinggal bagaimana kau menanggapinya!'

'Jangan ragu!'

'Yang penting ia menjadi milikmu seutuhnya, Uchiha Sasuke!'

Ia menatap dirinya dari ujung rambut hingga kaki, meneliti setiap bagian tubuhnya didepan kaca yang hanya tertutupi kain tipis itu. Sebuah seringaian terlukis di bibirnya, perlahan seringaian itu melebar, dan lihatlah wajahnya yang kini dihiasi dengan seringaian itu sungguh terlihat sangat mirip dengan kuchisake onna—sangat menyeramkan.

"Ya, bagaimanapun caranya aku pasti menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya Naru-dobe ku," sebuah kalimat yang cukup panjang ia ucapkan dengan aura yang cukup membayahakan menguar dari balik punggungnya.

.

.

"Sasuke,"

"Hn,"

"Bagaimana kabarmu selama tinggal di istana ini, hm?" pria itu meletakkan beberapa kertas keatas tumpukan kertas di sampingnya.

"Baik," pemuda bersurai raven itu mendudukkan dirinya mencari posisi yang nyaman untuknya diatasa kursi yang tersedia diruangan itu.

"Ada yang Otousan ingin bicarakan denganmu, Sasuke," ia menghentikan kegiatan merapikan tumpukan kertas itu, mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah sang pemuda yang cukup mirip dengan dirinya.

"…." hening, pemuda itu hanya menatap datar kearah pria separuh baya itu.

"Sasuke, kau sudah Tousan jodohkan dengan sahabat Tousan," to the point, ya pria separuh baya tersebut dengan langsung tanpa basa basi mengatakan tujuan awalnya memanggil sang putra. Dan kini lihatlah bagaimana ekspresi dari sang putra tersebut.

"Apa maksudnya itu?!" suara yang hanya terdengar seperti bentakan—namun bukan bentakan—yang keluar dari bibirnya. Terkejut, bisa dikatakan sangat malah, baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu ia duduk menyamankan diri di ruangan yang baru dua kali ia datangi hanya untuk mengunjungi sang ayahanda, dan sekarang ia mendapat sebuah kabar yang tak ia duga sebelumnya. Sungguh sangat mengejutkan.

"…." Pria paruh baya itu menatap kea rah sang putra sejenak, cukup bisa mengartikan tatapan yang putranya itu layangkan kearahnya.

"15 hari dari sekarang putri dari sahabat Tousan akan mengunjungi istana ini, Tousan serahkan urusan melayani putri yang akan menjadi permaisurimu kelak itu padamu Sasuke," ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sang putra menuju kearah tumpukan kertas disebelah kanannya yang belum sempat ia selesaikan.

"Jangan bercanda!" pemuda itu bangkit, menahan kemarahannya yang sejak tadi ia tahan.

"Kapan aku menyetujui perjodohan itu hah?! Jangan main-main!" ia menendang keras kursi yang tadinya ia duduki, hingga kursi itu terjatuh cukup jauh dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras.

"…." Pria itu hanya memandang datar kearah putranya, ia sudah menduga bahwa hal ini akan terjadi.

"Aku. Menolak. Perjodohan. Itu." Ia menekankan disetiap kata-kata yang ia ucapkan bahwa ia benar-benar tak akan menerima perjodohan ini. Saling tatap antara dua mata onyx itu cukup lama terjadi hingga pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya hendak meninggalkan ruangan yang ia rasakan saat ini semakin sesak.\

" ." dengan acuh ia mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

BRAKK

Menutup pintu itu dengan sangat kasar hingga suara yang diakaibatkannya bergema.

Pria itu masih menatap datar kearah pintu itu—dimana tadi sosok putranya menghilang.

'Tousan lakukan ini demi kebaikanmu Sasuke,' batinnya masih menatap datar kea rah pintu itu. Mengehela nafas sejenak kemudian iapun melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya tersebut.

.

'Jangan bercanda! Siapa juga yang akan menurututi semua omonganmu tua bangka!' ia tak henti-hentinya mengumpati sang ayah yang baru saja ia temui. Ya, ia saat ini memang kesal sangat malah, bagaimana tidak jika apa yang baru saja ia dengar adalah tentang perjodohan yang dengan seenaknya telah diputuskan oleh sang ayah tanpa menyanyakannya terlebih dahulu kepadanya, bagaimana pendapatnya, apakah ia setuju atau tidak, nah ini sang ayah dengan seenak jidatnya mengatakan 'kau akan kujodohkan dengan putri sahabat Tousan,' ia pikir hal yang ayahandanya bicarakan dengannya adalah mengenai masalah yang berkaitan dengan kerajaan atau apalah—selain hal barusan.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju ke ruangannya, ia pikir sebaiknya ia keluar untuk menghirup udara segar sejenak agar otak dikepalanya saat ini yang tengah panasa bisa menjadi dingin sejenak. Sekaligus ia ingin menemui seseorang untuk meminta bantuan darinya. Karena ia butuh kemampuan orang tersebut saat ini untuk menjinakkan 'Seseorang'.

Maka berangkatlah ia menuju ke tempat orang itu…

**NOTE: sebelum melanjutkan sebaiknya bagian ini kebawah di skip saja, karena bagian tersebut adalah bagian ber-rate- M, ku tidak ingin membuat puasa minna batal di bulan puasa ini—bagi minna yang beragama Muslim—dan silahkan lanjutkan bagi minna yang non muslim atau bagi minna yang tidak berpuasa. Maaf ku hanya ingin menghormati minna sekalian. Terimakasih karena menyempatkan membaca catatan ini, yosh.. silahkan dilanjutkan. ^^**

**::Danna sama::**

"Nnnghh…. Aahhhh," pemuda pirang itu kini semakin mendesah diatas pemuda bersurai silver itu.

"Ngggg… ahhh… ahhh.. nmmm…ngg~" ia menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, membuat benda yang ada didalam tubuhnya itu semakin berdenyut-denyut.

"Haa~ aku ingin kelu..arrr.. ngg..aaahhh~" ujaran ditengah desahan yang ia keluarkan dari bibir mungilnya itu.

"Ka..ngg… kaa..shi…saa..ma.. nnggg… hyaaa~ ahhh~" ia menyebutka nama pria bersurai silver dibawahnya itu dengan sangat seduktif.

"Heh…" pria silver itu hanya mendengus kecil melihat bagaimana pemuda bersurai pirang itu bergerak tak beraturan—naik-turun, maju mundur, kiri kanan dengan cepat—diatasnya sambil mendesahkan namanya.

"Ka..nggg..kashi-sama.. nghhh~ " pemuda itu berhenti bergerak sejenak untuk mengambil nafas sejenak. Hanya sepersekian detik, ketika pria dibawahnya dengan tiba-tiba menaik turun kan tubuhnya dengan tiba-tiba, membuat apa yang tertanam dalam tubuh pemuda bersurai pirang itu semakin dalam menyentuh bagian terdalam sang pemuda itu.

"HYAAA~~~" pekikknya nyaring, merasakan nikmat sekaligus sedikit sakit akibat hantaman dari bawahnya dengan tiba-tiba itu. Air liurnya menetes diatas dada pria bersurai silver itu, tangan mungilnya hanya ia letakkan diatas dada pria dibawahnya sebagai penopang agar ia tak oleng.

"Haa~ haa~ ha~" nafasnya semakin memburu akibat kegiatan mereka tersebut, keringatnya pun semakin banyak bercucuran hingga beberapa ada yang jatuh ke tubuh pria dibawahnya itu.

"Nggg~ ahhh… HYAAAAAA!" jeritnya nikmat ketika cairannya keluar menyembur keatas tubuh pria bersurai silver itu.

Bersamaan dengan itu, dirasakannya benda dalam tubuhnya berdenyut-denyut semakin kencang, tak lama benda itupun mengeluarkan benihnya didalam sana, menyemburkan seluaruh benih yang ada dalam benda milik pria bersurai silver itu didalam tubuh pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut.

.

.

'Rupanya aku ketiduran,' ia mengucek matanya dengan sebelah tangannya. Ia memandangi ruangan itu dengan seksama, masih tercium bau sperma dalam ruangan tersebut. Ia mengambil secangkir cawan berisikin sake yang tadi menjadi hidangan pembuka sebelum kegiatan inti ia lakukan. Di teguknya sake itu, menghilangkan rasa haus yang menyerang tenggorokannya ketika ia bangun tadi.

Lagi ia pandangi ruangan bernuansa orange itu, ia mendudukkan dirinya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran berupa bantalan di belakangnya.

'Rupanya aku benar-benar rusak…'

'Huh,'

Ia mendengus kasar memandangi tubuhnya saat ini didepan cermin besar itu, menelusuri tiap inchi tubuhnya lewat cermin itu. Bercak dan juga cairan kental yang telah lumayan mengering itu menempel dengan cantik di bagian dada, paha dan juga lehernya. Di sentuhnya cairan itu dibagian lehernya, masih agak lengket kemudian ia arahkan jari-jari mungilnya itu kearah bibir mungilnya, ia mengoleskan cairan yang menempel di jari tangannya ke bibirnya masih dengan menatap kearah cermin, melihat bagaimana buruk rupanya dirinya saat ini.

Beberapa menit berlalu setelah ia melakukan hal itu, ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke kotak berwarna coklat gelap yang selalu terletak di sudut ruangan itu. Diambilnya kotak itu, di rabanya pelan kemudian ia mengambil sebuah alat untuk membuka kotak tersebut—bukan kunci, sebuah alat yang mirip dengan ujung tusuk konde namun berdiameter kecil dan berbentuk agak lonjong.

KLIK

Kotak itu terbuka—hanya sedikit—ia mengangkat penutup kotak berwarna coklat gelap itu keatas hingga kotak itu dengan sepenuhnya terbuka, kini setelah kotak itu terbuka lebar, bukanlah emas yang terdapat di kotak kecil itu, bukan juga perhiasan bernilai tinggi yang terdapat disana, hanya ada sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru dengan ornament bunga sakura di pojok kirinya dan sebuah tusuk konde kecil berhiaskan kuncup bunga sakura berwarna merah dengan aksen emas disekitarnya, di tatapnya kedua benda tersebut.

'Ingatkah kau akan benda ini?' suara hatinya berujar ketika menatap kedua benda tersebut secar mendalam.

Ia menerawang jauh dimana awal mula benda itu berasal….

_Flashback On_

"Naruto, makanlah," Gadis itu berujar sambil memberikan senampan makanan untuk pemuda bersurai pirang yang saat ini berada di dalam sebuah sel—bukan penjara, namun sebuah ruangan yang masih berisikan barang-barang pada umumnya hanya saja ruangan tersebut dihalangi jeruji besi—masih terduduk memeluk kedua lututnya, penampilannya pun saat ini masih terlihat sama dari terakhir kali ia dimasukkan kedalam ruangan itu oleh sang pemilik Okiya. Kimono berwarna biru gelapnya itu berantakan, obinya pun terlepas tak lagi membentuk sebuah simpul yang indah, rambut sebahunya kini semakin berantakan, sisa-sisa air mata masih menempel di pipi tannya, terdapat luka robek disekitar pinggir bibirnya masih tertempel pula darah yang sudah cukup mengering disana, tak tertinggal memar-memar disekitar bahunya pun masih bisa terlihat, betapa malangnya nasib bocah bersurai pirang itu, bocah yang masih berumur sekitar 16 tahunan itu terlihat sangat menderita saat ini.

"Naruto…" gadis itu memandang kearah bocah pirang itu dengan tatapan kasihan, tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan hanya memberinya makan saja hal yang bisa ia usahakan untuk menyelamatkan si pirang saat ini.

Tak ada jawaban apapun dari si pirang itu, ia masih setia untuk memeluk lututnya menatap kosong kedepan. Gadis bersurai pendek itu hanya memandangnya sedih, cukup lama ia memandang si pirang menunggu respon—walaupun kecil—dari sosok yang ia pandangi saat ini. Setelah dirasa cukup untuk menunggu reaksi dari si pirang itu iapun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan nampan berisi makanan itu didekat si pirang berdiam diri. Ia melangkah keluar dari tempat tersebut meninggalkan si pirang dalam kesendiriannya.

.

"Hiks… hiks.."

"..."

Suara apa itu? Aneh, seperti suara seseorang, tapi siapa? Aku tak ada melihat tanda-tanda seseorang disini.

"Hu..hu..hiks.."

Lagi! Ya ampun masa itu hantu?

Kurapatkan selimut tebal yang menyelimuti tubuhku saat ini, hendak untuk mencari Aniki tapi mengapa jadi seperti ini? Sialan! Kemana pula si Aniki keriputan itu, che!

"Hiks… hu..hu..hu.. hiks.."

Suaranya semakin dekat, kulangkahkan kakiku ini menuju sebuah belokan di lorong yang kutelusuri ini. Aku tak takut hanya waspada jika nanti ada sesuatu yang mencuat tiba-tiba muncu dihadapannku. Tak elite kan seorang bangsawan sepertiku—apalagi aku adalah pangeran—terjatuh karena seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"…."

Heh? Aku tak lagi mendengar suara itu. Kulirik sekitarku saat ini, sepi dan lumayan gelap, aneh kemana orang-orang perginya ya? Pikirku saat ini.

Kemudian sampailah aku di belokan itu, aku terdiam cukup lama memantapkan hatiku untuk mengecek suara itu atau tidak,

"Kaasan…"

Lirihan suara itu lagi terdengar olehku, dan mendengar suara lirihan itu seolah membiusku untuk segera menemukan si pemilik suara. Kulangkahkan kaki ini agak cepat kearah belokan itu.

Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika samar-samar dari jarak pandangku saat ini melihat sesosok mahkluk bersurai kuning tengah memeluk erat kedua lututnya. Aku terus menatap sosok itu tanpa mengedipkan mata, sama sekali tidak Uchiha!

Kulangkahkan kaki ini mendekati sosok yang kulihat itu, sepertinya ia tak menyadari kehadiranku didekatnya. Ia masih dengan kegiatannya memeluk semakin erat kedua lututnya itu. Sayang sekali aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya saat ini yang berada disela-sela lututnya itu.

"Hei," ujarku pelan menyapa dirinya.

"….." ia tak bergerak menanggapi ujaranku, namun ia berhenti untuk mengeluarkan suara tangisannya.

"Hei," ujarku lagi, kali ini kulangkahkan kakiku semakin dekat kearahnya.

Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya, diatolehkannya kepala bersurai pirang itu kearahku.

Biru!

Hal pertama dan begitu indah yang kulihat dari dirinya adalah matanya, manic matanya berwarna biru, sebiru langit. Aku terpana sekejap memandang mata biru itu.

"Siapa kau?" terdengar suara berat namun halus dari arahnya yang kini menatapku.

"Kau siapa?" tanyaku balik pada dirinya.

"…" diam, dia hanya memandangku sekejap kemudian ia kembali mengarahkan kepalanya di sela-sela lututnya.

"Kau, apa yang telah terjadi padamu?" kulihat disekitar tubuhnya banyak luka memar tercetak disana, walaupun penerangan agak minim tapi masih bisa sekilas aku lihat.

"….." ia masih tak menyahutiku sama sekali. Hanya membiarkan aku memandang kearh dirinya.

"Pergilah, ini bukan tempatmu," ia berujar sangat pelan dan juga cepat. Untungnya aku masih bisa menangkap apa yang ia katakan.

"Lalu, apa ini tempatmu?" aku balik menanyakan pernyataannya itu.

"Bukan," ia menjawab dengan singkat, tanpa memandangku—masih menenggelamkan kepalanya di sela-sela lututnya.

"Lalu untuk apa kau bera—"

"Sasuke-sama? Anda dimana?" sebuah seruan memotong pertanyaan yang akan aku ajukan pada sosok itu yang masih tak menghiraukan diriku.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera kembali," aku berujar padanya menatap sosok itu sejenak kemudian meninggalkannya disana, sesekali aku menoleh kebelakang melihat apakah sosok itu melihat kepergianku atau tidak, tapi setelah kulihat ia masih menenggelamkan dirinya disana, masih asyik dengan dunianya.

.

'Che!' hanya umpatan itu yang ia keluarkan setelah sosok pemuda bersurai raven itu pergi meninggalkannya kembali menekuni kegiatan kelamnya.

"Oe! bangun!" ujar sosok pemuda yang entah sejak kapan memasuki ruangan si pemuda pirang itu berada.

"…" pemuda pirang itu mengangkat kepalanya melihat siapa yang tengah memasuki ruangan khusus untuk dirinya itu.

Matanya terbelalak! Takut! Ia nampak ketakutan lagi (?) ketika ia melihat pemuda yang kini tengah berada satu ruangan dengannya.

"Pergi…" geramnya ketakutan, ia semakin memundurkan tubuhnya, menempelkan punggungnya dengan tembok di belakang tubuhnya saat ini. Memeluk semakin erat kedua lututnya.

Pemuda itu semakin mendekat kearahnya.

TAP

Kini pemuda itu tepat berada satu langkah dengan tubuh pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Pemuda itu menundukkan badannya hingga beberapa helai rambutnya menyentuh kepala si pirang.

SREETT

BRUG

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba pemuda itu menarik kasar kimono yang masih melekat di tubuh si pirang yang membuat tubuh itu tepat menghantam tatami di bawahnya.

Pemuda pirang itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya dimana kain kimononya tersingkap hingga memperlihatkan bagian dalam paha berwarna tannya itu.

Namun, gelengan itu sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh pemuda yang masih menatapnya datar itu. Malah, pemuda itu kini menarik dengan kasar kimono yang dikenakan pemuda pirang itu hingga memperlihatkan tubuh berwarna tan itu di depan matanya.

"Jangan…" lirih si pirang lemah kearah si pemuda itu.

"…" ia masih menatap si pirang itu dengan datar, sangat datar. Diikatnya kedua tangan tan itu hingga tangan itu berada diatas kepala si pirang. Tanpa melepas kimono berwarna hitam bergariskan merah di pinggirnya pemuda itu dengan kasar menggagahi pemuda pirang yang kini berada dibwahnya. Tanpa melihat bagaimana perasaan si pirang saat ini, bagaimana terlukannya dia, bagaimana marahnya dia, bagaimana pedihnya yang ia rasakan saat ini. Yang ada pemuda itu tetap melakukan hal itu pada tubuh dibawahnya saat ini.

"Lep..nghh..as.. ahhh.. kan! AHK!" perlawanan yang baru di keluarkan oleh si pirang ketika dirasakannya tubuh bagian bawahnya di perlebar oleh sesuatu entah apa itu.

"Diam! Ini sudah menjadi tugasmu pelacur!" kalimat pertama setelah pemuda itu menggagahi pemuda itu lewat sebuah pemanasan.

"Brengsek! Kau benar.. haah..hahh.. laki-laki bajingan! CHUIH!" umpat si pirang—entah keberanian dari mana yang ia dapatkan ketika ia dengan sengit mengatakan hal itu dan meludahi si pemuda yang kini masih tetap menatap datar kearahnya. Namun , perlakuan yang pemuda itu berikan pada tubuhnya bukanlah tindakan yang datar-datar saja, melainkan semua nafsu dan emosi ada disana.

"Kurang ajar! Beraninya kau meludahiku, pelacur sialan! Rasakan ini!" ia sempat memalingkan wajahnya yang telah diludahi oleh pemuda dibawahnya saat ini, mungkin wajahnya memang terlihat datar saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu tapi tidak begitu dengan kata-kata yang ia keluarkan—terdapat emosi didalamnya, jelas.

"ARGHHH!" teriak si pirang ketika dirasa tubuh bagian bawahnya melebar dengan tiba-tiba akibat dorongan benda dengan kasar. Si pirang hanya mendelikkan kedua bola matanya lebar, mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, merasakan betapa sakit dan perihnya bagian tubuh bawahnya saat ini—lebih perih keadaan hatinya, jika kau lihat dari binary bola matanya yang semakin redup.

Dan dengan sangat kasar pemuda itu merenggut sesuatu yang sangat penting dari pemuda pirang itu—Harga diri si pirang terinjak-injak oleh sesame kaumnya sendiri.

.

Tubuh dan jiwanya telah tersakiti sejak hari itu, hari dimana sebuah awal buruk dalam hidupnya, menyengsarakan hidupnya, membuatnya berperan menjadi 'orang lain' di kehidupannya.

.

2 hari berlalu setelah hari buruk itu menimpa dirinya…

"Aniki kapan kita pulang?"

"Besok Otouto, kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak, tidak ada apa-apa hanya bertanya,"

"Hoo~"

'Berarti malam ini ada kesempatan bagiku untuk bertemu lagi dengannya,' batin pemuda bersurai raven itu.

Sang kakak hanya memandang heran dengan tingkah tak biasa adiknya yang saat ini ditunjukkan terang-terangan didepannya.

Namun, sang kakak tak ingin menanyakan hal apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada adik kesayangannya itu, biarlah itu menjadi urusan sang adik, ia hanya akan memastikan jika apa yang adiknya lakukan bukanlah hal-hal yang berkaitan dengang hal-hal yang berbahaya.

.

.

"Kenapa kau datang lagi?" ketus si pirang tanpa menatap pemuda bersurai raven itu.

"Karena kau cantik," ujarnya setengah sinting (mana ada Uchiha ngegombal kayak elu sas -_- # author di katon Sasuke).

"Che!" dengus si pirang tanpa sedikitpun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pemuda yang bersandar di jeruji besi itu.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, mengapa kau berada disana?"lanjutnya lagi setelah beberapa saat terjadi keheningan diantara mereka.

"Bukan urusanmu!" balasnya ketus pada pemuda raven itu.

"Itu urusanku karena aku menyukaimu," di balikkannya tubuhnya menghadap si pirang, menatapnya lurus ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Bodoh!" si pirang masih tak menanggapi pernyataan yang hanya terdengar main-main ditelinganya itu.

"Sungguh," ia berujar dengan sebuah kata yang mewakili semua hal yang ia ingin ucapkan. Namun sepertinya kata-kata itu belum mempan terhadap sosok pirang itu. Menoleh kearahnya pun tidak, ia tetap memandang lurus ke depan, entah apa yang tengah dilihatnya saat ini.

"Ini adalah hari terakhir aku berada disini, mulai besok aku tidak bisa lagi menemuimu,"

"…."

"Ah, tapi aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti,"

"….."

"Maaf, sepertinya waktuku sudah habis, jagalah dirimu, dan pikirkanlah jawaban dari pernyataanku barusan, jawablah ketika nanti kita bertemu lagi,"

"….."

"Baiklah, Jaa nee," kemudian ia meninggalkan si pirang (lagi) yang masih mentap lurus kedepan. Perlahan kepala bersurai pirangnya itu berpaling menatap kearah punggung sosok bersurai raven itu datar—namun tersirat sedikit emosi disana—hingga sosok itu tak lagi terlihat oleh pandangan matanya.

.

.

.

5 tahun setelahnya, setelah si pirang bertahan untuk melanjutkan hidupnya di tempat itu, bertahan dari segala penderitaan yang ia telah alami, segala kepahitan yang ia telan mentah-mentah, membuatnya menjadi sosok 'orang lain'—sosok yang bukan dirinya.

Dan hari ini tepat bertepatan dengan hari besar untuknya, ya, hari pertama ia mengadakan pertunjukkan sebagai seorang seniman di sebuah gedung theater yang cukup terkenal dan menjadi pusat perhatian di kota ini. Ya awal debutnya sebagai seorang Geisha terkenal.

"Bagaimana persiapannya?"

"Ok."

"Baiklah kalau begitu bersiaplah, pertunjukkan akan segera dimulai!"

"Naruto, Ganbatte!"

"Hum!"

Tirai merah penghalang itupun perlahan dibuka—ditarik keatas—keluarlah sang penari berbusana khas jepang, kimono berwarna merah terang ber-ornament bunga sakura dengan dua belas lapisan kain, geta berukuran 15 cm diatas tanah, payung ber-ornament naga dengan aksen emas dasar warna merah menyala, wajah yang dirias seputih salju dengan pemerah bibir, manic mata sebiru langit dengan dihiasi pewarna kelopak mata berwarna orange sedikit merah ditepiannya, semakin mempercantik sosok yang kini tengah menari dengan gerakan anggun diatas panggung itu. Tarian yang sangat lembut disetiap gerakannya, seolah menyihir para penonton yang kini takjub memandang kearah sang penari.

Sungguh ia adalah sebuah hal terindah yang pernah mereka—para penonton—lihat secara nyata ada dikehidupan mereka.

Suara riuh tepuk tangan mengakhiri pertunjukkan itu, semua penonton berdiri memberikan penghargaan berupa tepukan tangan untuk sang penari yang kini memperlihatkan senyuman termanisnya—namun palsu—pada para penontonnya.

.

"Kita bertemu lagi," suara baritone itu mengagetkan sosok pirang yang kini tengah berdiri menikmati indahnya bunga sakura yang bermekaran di tengah kota. Hal yang menjadi penghilang kelelahannya setelah pertunjukkan yang ia lakukan beberapa jam yang lalu.

"…" si pirang hanya memandang lama sosok bersurai raven dihadapannya saat ini. Sosok yang kini sejajar dengan tingginya. Sosok yang sama yang ia temui 5 tahun yang lalu di tempat itu. Sosok yang sejak saat itu entah beberapa kali berada di mimpinya. Sosok itu kini dengan nyata berdiri dihadapannya. Menatapnya dengan kedua onyxnya. Membuat dadanya sedikit berdesir karena kehadirannya.

"Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, kau semakin cantik dari yang terakhir kali kulihat," kalimat yang cukup panjang yang ia ucapkan untuknya. Perlahan ia mendekat kearah sosok pirang itu berdiri. Si pirang masih tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok raven yang kini sudah berada tepat didepannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" ujarnya setelah hening beberapa saat.

"Baik," jawab si pirang singkat. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah bunga sakura yang kini mekar dengan indahnya.

"Aku belum tahu namamu," ia juga melakukan hal yang sama yang dilakukan oleh si pirang.

"Kau?" ujar si pirang tanpa menatap sosok disebelahnya.

"Sasuke, namaku Sasuke.." angin berhembus, membuat helai raven itu bergerak tak beraturan mengikuti arah bertiupnya angin.

"Namikaze," ujar si pirang membenahi tatanan rambutnya yang tertiup angin.

"Penampilanmu sungguh menarik,"

"Arigatou," komentar pada umumnya yang dikeluarkan ketika dipuji oleh seseorang.

"….." hening untuk yang kesekian kalinya tercipta diantara dua mahkluk itu.

"Maaf aku harus pergi," ujar si pirang mendahului. Hendak melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat itu, sudah terlalu malam untuknya berkeliaran saat ini.

"Suatu hari nanti aku akan menjemputmu, jadi tunggulah aku," kaki yang baru melangkah beberapa langkah itu lalu berhenti, ketika mendengar perkataan sosok raven bernama Sasuke itu.

"…." Ia terdiam ditempat.

Sosok raven itu perlahan melangkah semakin mendekati sosok pirang itu, sambil terus berkata.

"Percayalah padaku."

Empat langkah menuju kearah si pirang.

"Aku janji, saat aku kembali lagi aku pasti akan membawamu."

Tiga langkah menuju kearah si pirang.

"Maka dari itu bersabarlah dan tunggu aku, aku pasti akan mengetahui dirimu,"

Dua langkah menuju kearah si pirang.

"Bagaimanapun perubahanmu, aku pasti tahu."

Selangkah menuju kearah si pirang.

TAP.

Ia berhenti tepat dibelakang si pirang.

"Rambut ini, panjangkanlah untukku." Ia menyentuh surai pirangnya menciumi ujung dari surai pirang itu.

"…."

"Bersabar dan yakinlah aku pasti menjemputmu," ia masih menciumi surai pirang itu.

"…."

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu diambil dariku,"

"…."

"Biarkanlah aku yang menjadi Danna-mu… karena aku telah terpikat olehmu," ia memeluk tubuh didepannya dengan lembut.

"…..." si pirang membelalakan matanya, tak menduga hal ini akan terjadi saat ini, oleh sosok itu.

"Namikaze," ujarnya lembut, nafasnya berhembus disekitar tengkuk si pirang.

Ia tak merespon pelukan itu, namun tak juga menolak pelukan itu, ia hanya terdiam merasakan betapa hangatnya pelukan yang saat ini ia terima, ingin rasanya ia menangis mendapati kehangatan itu untuknya.

Tak mendapat respon dari sosok yang ia peluk saat ini, ia perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh si pirang. Memutar tubuh yang tetap terdiam itu agar menghadap dirinya.

Mata berwarna biru itu, mata yang ia sukai itu kini mengalirkan aliran air yang menetes perlahan melewati pipinya. Ia terkejut, di rogohnya saku bajunya mencari sebuah benda yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menghapus air mata itu.

Sapu tangan berwarna biru dengan ornament bunga sakura di pojok kirinya ia keluarkan dari sakunya, mengusap perlahan air mata yang mengalir itu. Tak ada kata yang keluar, tak ada pertanyaan, tak ada pernyataan, hanya gerakan-gerakan lembut yang menyampaikan semuanya saat ini.

Cukup lama terjadi keheningan diantara mereka.

Perlahan sosok raven itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, sebuah tusuk konde kecil berhiaskan kuncup bunga sakura berwarna merah dengan aksen emas disekitarnya ia berikan pada pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Pakailah jika rambut ini sudah panjang,"

"Ini akan membuatmu semakin cantik,"

"…."

Si pirang menatap pemuda itu dalam. Seolah berkata, 'Apa yang sedang kau lakukan padaku? Mengapa kau melakukan semua ini untukku? Apakah diriku ini berharga untukmu?'

Seolah mengerti apa arti dari tatapan si pirang padanya, ia hanya tersenyum lembut, senyuman yang pertama kali ia lihat dari sosok raven itu, senyuman yang membuat hatinya hangat lagi, setitik harapan mulai muncul dalam hatinya, membuatnya saat ini memperlihatkan senyuman termanisnya, senyuman yang tulus dari dasar hatinya, untuk pemuda didepannya ini…

Sakura yang bermekaranpun terlihat gembira melihat dua sosok itu yang kini berbagi kehangatan lewat sebuah sentuhan di bibir satu sama lain, sebuah ciuman dengan pelukan hangat yang menyertai, sesuatu yang sederhana namun terasa sangat mewah bagi mereka berdua saat ini, kisah manis diantara mereka..

_Flashback OFF_

Hingga ia terlelap dalam tidurnya, ia masih terus memeluk kedua benda tersebut, benda yang sangat berarti untuknya…

Membawanya lagi ke beberapa waktu silam, waktu terindah yang sangat singkat yang ia miliki….

Waktu dibawah pohon sakura…

**::Tzusuku::**

Sasuke : Hoe, Thor! Kenapa peranku jadi TIDAK UCHIHA sama sekali?! #natap author setajem alat kuris bulu keteknya author.

Naruto: Dan peranku kenapa jadi kelam begitu author? #ikut-ikutan natap Author.

Author: hehe.. sabarr.. sabarr toh mas mbak, namanya juga fanfic, ya suka-suka authornya donk.

Sasuke: tapi ga usah segitunya donk buat karakter ku jadi seperti itu! Masak seorang Uchiha bisa-bisanya ngegombal! Che! #nyiapan adonan buat sang author (?)

Naruto: pokoknya chap depan harus diganti! Kalau tidak.. #ngelirik Author.

Author: Sasssuuukkeee, kan udah ku bilang namanya juga fanfic ya suka-sukanya author donk, kamu itu cuma tokoh doank, inget CUMA TOKOH! Dan untukmu naruto.. sorry ye… kalau diubah mendadak kan jadi ga asyik, trus kalau ngga kenapa? #nyeruput kopi (dapet dari mana tuh kopi?)

Naruto: kalau tidak… #berpikir keras.

Author: aha, kalau tidak bagaimana kalau chap depan Naru lemonan aja ntu sama Si sasu, itung-itung kalian kan belom dapat lemonan tuh, masak cuma si sasu yang belum dapat lemonan sama kamu Nar. #nyiapin script

Naruto: OGAHHH GILAAAA!

Sasuke: kalau itu boleh deh# pasang muka mesum ngelirik Naruto

Author: Yosh, sudah diputuskan bahwa chap depan kalian berdua lemonan! #nyeruput kopi lagi.

Naruto: NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!

Sasuke: Ok Ok!

Author: senyum-senyum setan.

Oke lupakan percakapan ga jelas diatas… kita lanjut ke kotak review yak.. nyehehehe.. _

**::::::::::Inilah dia si kotak review balasan::::::::::**

**Fuyu Cassiopeia: ternyata? Ternyata apa ya? Bikin penasaran nih… tapi makasi ya udah review hehe ^^**

**Keiji wolf: oke don't worry hehe^^ **

**Chapter 1 hoho memang**

**Chapter 2 hohoho makasi, kujuga suka kok hehe pas itu dapat feelnya.**

**Chapter 3 hemm, sedikit sih ga begitu sakit (masih belum kalau ku rasa, hehe) but makasi, yaps, lebih suka naru cowo tapi rambut panjang, yah kecantikannya bertambah menurut ku, hehehe**

**Chapter 4 hohohoho, yaps ga apa2 ga baik juga buat otak # nah lho kalau kayak gitu ngapain dibuat coba?**

**Chapter 5 hemmm gaara itu omyouji (istilah indonesianya orang pinter gitu,) dia cuma mau ngasi tau prediksinya tentang kehidupannya naruto.**

**Yaps, tapi di chap ini udah engga kok, hemmm kalau itu masih misteri hehe, tebak aja, siapa tau dapat hadiah #nah lho balasannya author tambah ga nyambung nih ckckkc. Yaps masih dalam tahap kelamnya tuh si naru, hehehe makasi…^^ oke ini udah lanjut, salam juga keiji-san, terimakasih sudah mereview ya…^^**

**Devilojoshi: whuaaa makasi loshi-san hehehe, bukan mereka kok hehehe, #nari nari gaje udah bikin loshi-san penasaran xexexe, makasiiii… yaps, setuju naru cuma untuk kalangan berkelas tinggi, ada tuh diatas hehe, yaps makasi lho udah di tunggu hhohoho, makasi juga udah review yak hehehe**

**Amach cie cerry blossom: wah udah ada tiga readers yang penasaran nih xexexe, chap ini belum keliatan kok, di tunggu aja yak, hehehe makasi udah review yak.. ^^**

**989seohye: ini sudah lanjuuttt hehehe, makasi ya sudah menyempatkan mereview hehehe^^**

**Thanks berat buat yang udah memfav dan juga memfoll fic ku ini yak u seneng n bahagia banget, makasih, makasih, hehhe m(_ _)m, apalagi banyak readers yang penasaran ama kelanjutan fic ini, whuuuaaaaa senangnya berkali-kali lipat… _ kyaaaa~~~**

Read and review?

Or

Flame?

Its ok.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter6 Chapter6 Chapter6 Chapter6 Chapter6 Chapter6 Chapter6 Chapter6**

Naruto POV

Surai pirangku sepertinya bertambah panjang, beberapa helaiannya kini telah menyentuh tulang selangkaku. Kusisir pelan surai pirang ini menggunakan sisir kecil berwarna perak, kutatap diriku yang menggunakan kimono berwarna langit sore dengan aksen daun momiji di musim gugur berobikan warna hitam dengan simpul kupu-kupu dibelakangnya, kutelusuri wajah yang telah tertumpuk oleh make up ini dengan menggunakan jari-jari mungilku, ku tatap di cermin besar sana sosok diriku yang meraba pelan lekukan di wajahku.

"Cantik…" merasa ada yang kurang ku oleskan pemerah bibir menggunakan jari tengahku. Lagi kutatap diriku disana. kutarik kerah kimonoku itu sedikit kesamping, memperlihatkan lekukan tulang selangkaku yang menonjol.

Setelah kuamati lagi penampilan tubuh dan wajahku. Kuambil setengah volume rambutku, kutarik setengahnya itu keatas, ku pelintir hingga membentuk motif bunga mawar, kesematkan sebuah tusuk konde berwarna hitam dengan hiasan manik-manik berwarna warni membentuk pola bunga matahari. Ku sisir lagi sisa rambut yang tak ku gunakan, ku sisir pula rambutku yang tersisa di bagian keningku, dan terakhir ku sisir samping surai pirangku ini.

Lagi, kutatap penampilan yang sudah sempurna itu didepan cermin, kuletakkan sisir itu diatas tumpukan alat-alat rias milikku. Kupejamkan sebentar mataku, menarik nafas pelan kemudian menghembuskannya. Ku buka lagi mataku, ku tatap lagi sosok diriku yang kini terlihat cantik—seperti biasa—di cermin itu. Tak lama aku pun berdiri, ku langkahkan kakiku menuju pintu geser itu perlahan, namun sebelumnya ku ambil sebuah payung berwarna merah dengan aksen naga emas di sisi kirinya.

End of Naruto POV

"Ayo berangkat," sosok berkimono langit sore dengan payungnya itu akan memasuki sebuah kereta kuda yang terparkir tepat dihadapannya.

Sang supir terpesona melihat sosok dihadapannya kini yang tersenyum kecil kearahnya. Hampir saja si supir itu terjatuh ketika menginjakkan kakinya di pijakan kereta karena pandangan matanya masih tertuju kearah sosok yang kini berada disebelahnya menangkupkan payung itu kemudian menaiki kursi penumpang yang tersedia di kereta kuda itu.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" sosok itu berujar terlihat sedikit khawatir pada keadaan si supir yang hampir terjatuh itu.

"Aa—ah, saya baik-baik saja No—nona," supir itu nampak sedikit gagap menjawab pertanyaan sosok yang telah duduk dengan manis di kursi penumpang itu.

Dengan cepat ia menaiki kursi pengemudi itu, mengambil tali kekang yang tersampir di sebuah kaitan tepat didepan kursi yang ia duduki, ditariknya tali kekang itu pelan membuat kereta itu bergerak kedepan akibat tarikan dari tenaga-tenaga kuda perlahan meninggalkan Okiya itu menuju ke sebuah tempat.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia pun sampai di tempat yang ia tuju, sebuah rumah yang sangat besar hampir menyerupai Istana, dengan gerbang berwarna coklat tua dihiasi patung anjing di kiri dan kanannya.

"Terima kasih tumpangannya Tuan," sosok cantik yang telah turun dari kereta itu menundukkan kepala kecil, sambil tersenyum menatap sang supir yang masih terhipnotis dengan kecantikan yang dipancarkan oleh sosok itu.

"Ahaa, tidak usah sungkan Nona," supir itu menarik tali kekang kudanya membuat kereta itu perlahan bergerak meninggalkan sosok cantik itu di depan gerbang .

Setelah ditinggalkan oleh kereta kudanya sosok itu mengambil sebuah kertas kecil yang ia selipkan di lengan kimononya, menatap tulisan yang tercetak disana kemudian melihart papan nama yang tertera di sisi gerbang sebelah kanan dari arahnya berdiri menghadap ke gerbang tersebut.

**Nara **

"Nara Shikamaru…." Ia menatap lagi papan nama keluarga yang tertempel disana.

"Benar. Baiklah aku masuk," ia memasukkan lagi kertas itu di dalam lengan kimononya. Ia melangkah masuk mendorong pelan gerbang berwarna coklat itu.

Ia cukup terkesima dengan rumah yang memang luas terlihat dari luar, dengan tatanan bangunan dan juga kebun yang rapi, nuansa sejuk dan damai bisa ia rasakan ketika menginjakkan kakinya di dalam bangunan itu.

Sepi, ia terus melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri jalan setapak dengan hiasan batu bulat pipih sebagai pijakan itu perlahan sambil menikmati suasana yang mendamaikan hatinya saat ini.

"Kau Naruto?" suara itu mengagetkannya yang masih belum puas menikmati suasana di kediaman itu.

Ia balikkan badannya, mendapati sesosok pemuda bersurai hitam di kuncir tinggi seperti buah nanas menatap dengan mata hitamnya.

"Ya," sosok cantik bersurai pirang itu mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh sosok pemuda yang baru saja mengagetkannya.

"Ikuti aku," arahnya kepada sosok pirang didepannya menuju ke sebuah bangunan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sosok pirang itu mengikuti di belakang sosok pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut.

Hanya beberapa detik menuju kearah bangunan bercat coklat itu.

TAP

Langkah kaki pemuda bersurai hitam itu terhenti, begitu pula sosok dibelakangnya.

SREETTT…

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, pemuda bersurai hitam itu menatap sosok yang membuka pintu geser itu dari dalam, memperlihatkan ruangan yang cukup luas dengan lukisan dan beberapa kaligrafi tertempel di dinding ruangan.

"Masuk dan tunggulah, sebentar lagi ia akan tiba," pemuda itu menggeser sedikit tubuhnya, mempersilahkan sosok pirang itu memasuki ruangan bernuansa sedikit klasik itu.

"Baik," sosok pirang itu memasuki ruangan yang dipersilahkan oleh pemuda itu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di depan sebuah meja coklat tua dengan minuman yang telah tersaji diatasnya ditambah sepiring kecil penganan. Ia melirik sekeliling dalam ruangan itu.

Pemuda bersuarai hitam itu setelah mempersilahkan sosok pirang cantik tersebut memasuki ruangan, ia kemudian beranjak dari sana.

"Ah, bolehkah aku tahu untuk apa aku di panggil kemari?" tanya si pirang ketika melihat pemuda itu akan beranjak meninggalkan tempat ia berdiri.

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu," jawaban yang sama sekali tak menjawab keingintahuan si pirang.

"Ohh.." hanya itu yang ia keluarkan sebagai tanggapan.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan, sebelum aku meninggalkan kau disini?" ia menatap datar kearah sosok pirang tersebut.

"Kurasa tidak. Terima kasih," sosok pirang itu berujar sambil tersenyum kecil kearah pemuda bersurai hitam.

Dan pemuda bersurai hitam itupun benar-benar beranjak dari sana meninggalkan sosok pirang tersebut.

"Ada apa ya?" gumam si pirang cantik sambil memangku dagunya dengan satu tangan.

Flashback on

"Naruto, kau mendapat panggilan dari keluarga Nara," Shizune melangkah mendekati Naruto yang masih memasang kimono berwarna merah marun di tubuhnya.

"Hm?" si pirang itu mengangkat salah satu alisnya menanggapi berita yang diberikan oleh Shizune untuknya.

"Ya, tadi orang suruhan dari keluarga Nara datang kemari, dan mereka meminta Geisha no. 1 Okiya ini untuk datang kesana," Shizune mengambil tali tipis—yang digunakan untuk mengikat kimono—yang berada satu tumpukan dengan set kimono milik Naruto.

"Untuk apa?" ia masih berusaha melilitkan kimono itu di tubuhnya.

"Ada hal penting yang ingin didiskusikan denganmu, rincinya sih aku belum tahu. Angkat sedikit tanganmu," ia menyuruh Naruto untuk mengangkat sedikit lengannya keatas agar memudahkan ia untuk mengikat tali itu di pinggang Naruto.

"Kapan? Tapi aneh kenapa tidak mereka saja yang kemari menemuiku?" ia memutar tubuhnya agar Shizune dapat mengikat tali tersebut.

"Mereka meminta besok. Katanya tuan mereka tak bisa berpergian jauh maka dari itu kaulah yang disuruh kesana menemuinya, bisa jadi ini peluang pentasmu selanjutnya hmm?" Shizune memasukkan kedua tangannya melalui celah di lengan kimono itu, menghentak-hentakkan tangannya hingga membuat bagian bawah kimono yang tadinya panjang menjuntai kini telah pas berada di mata kaki Naruto.

"Besok? Apa tidak terlalu mendadak? Bukankah besok aku juga ada acara?" Naruto mengambil obi berwarna biru tua diatas tumpukan tadi.

"Tenang, acaramu besok sudah aku batalkan, hehe~" Shizune mengambil obi di tangan Naruto sambil memberikan cengirannya.

"Apa?!" kaget Naruto.

"Che! Dasar, kau selalu saja seperti ini, aku yakin si keluarga Nara itu pastilah orang penting, ya kan?" tebaknya. Ia membantu menyampirkan obi biru itu di bahu kirinya.

"Ehe~" Shizune mengitari Naruto sambil menarik ujung obi satunya dengan erat dan kencang.

"Sudah kuduga, ck," Naruto menghela nafas berat mendapati tingkah dari wanita didepannya ini.

Flashback off

"Saya juga permisi Tuan, silahkan dinikmati hidangannya selama menunggu kedatangan Tuan kami," suara dari sosok gadis bersurai coklat muda bermata sewarna dengan surainya, ia menundukkan kepalanya sebelum pergi meninggalkan sosok bersurai pirang dalam ruangan tersebut.

SREETTTT

Pintu geser itu terbuka dan kembali tertutup dengan cepat.

"Aku tak begitu menyadari kehadiran gadis itu tadi," gumamnya pelan setelah kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar ruangan. Menatap dan meneliti sedikit beberapa tempelan lukisan maupun kaligrafi di dinding itu.

Sambil melihat, ia mengambil cangkir didepannya, memutar pelan kemudian menyeruput isi didalamnya. Ia cukup haus di tengah cuaca yang panas saat ini. Di letakkannya lagi cangkir itu pada tempatnya, melanjutkan acara melihat-lihat hiasan ruangan itu.

'Hari ini lebih panas dari kemarin ya?' batinnya merasa gerah saat ini.

SREEETTT

Suara pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok pemuda bersurai raven berkimono biru gelap dengan obi garis-garis merah-hitam, menatap datar kearah sosok pirang yang kini membelalakkan matanya lebar—selebar yang sosok pirang itu bisa.

"KAU?!" pekiknya terkejut mendapati pemuda itu diruangan yang sama dengan dirinya saat ini.

"Hn," sosok raven itu melangkah perlahan mendekat kearah sosok pirang yang sempat membuatnya terkesima beberapa saat lalu.

"Apa. Yang. Anda. Lakukan. Disini. Sasuke. Sama?" dengan nada yang terdengar sangat tidak bersahabat ia lontarkan kearah sosok raven yang membuat suasana hatinya saat ini kembali ke kondisi yang bernama kebencian.

"Aku punya urusan disini, Dobe," pemuda raven itu dengan acuh mendudukkan dirinya tepat didepan si pirang.

'Hari ini kau terlihat sangat cantik, Dobe,' batin sosok itu mengamati si pirang dihadapannya, menelusuri setiap lekukan di wajah bermake up itu, mengamati lewat lirikan matanya penampilan si pirang—kimono yang ia kenakan, riasan wajah yang ia kenakan, hiasan rambut yang juga ia kenakan—semua itu menambah kecantikan yang di pancarkan sosok pirang dihadapannya, terlebih ketika ia melirik kearah bibir yang kini terlihat menggoda itu, dengan polesan warna merah menyala.

"Jangan. Tatap. Saya. Seperti. Itu." Tekanan disetiap kata-kata dalam kalimatnya menandakan ia sangat tidak menyukai apa yang telah dilakukan oleh sosok bersurai raven itu pada dirinya—membuatnya sangat sangat tidak nyaman.

'Mau apa dia di tempat ini!' jeritnya dalam hati.

'Tunggu! Che!' ia dengan segera tersentak ketika memikirkan sesuatu.

'Aku di tipu! Sialan!' ia tanpa basa-basi lagi beranjak dari duduknya di ruangan itu.

"Mau kemana kau?" interupsi dari suara baritone itu pada dirinya. Tak ia hiraukan sama sekali suara baritone yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda raven di hadapannya, ia mengambil payung yang tergeletak disebelahnya, melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke pintu geser ruangan tersebut.

GREP

Tangan pucat itu mencengkram lengan si pirang, seketika menghentikan langkah kaki si pirang saat itu juga.

'Sial, tubuhku terasa aneh! Cepat, aku harus cepat pergi dari tempat ini!' batinnya tak tenang. Tanpa kata-kata, ia menyikut sisi perut bagian kanan pemuda raven itu. Cengkraman di tangannyapun terlepas, ia segera menuju ke pintu geser yang kini berada kurang lebih enam langkah dihadapannya.

"Menjauh dariku!" umpatnya kearah sosok raven yang kini menjepitnya di antara pintu dan lengan kekar itu.

"…." Sosok raven—Sasuke—itu hanya menatap intens kearah pemuda pirang yang berada dalam kungkungannya saat ini.

'Sial! Apa ini?! Kenapa tubuhku jadi panas begini?! Kuso!' nafas si pirang nampak menderu, seolah ia baru saja berlari mengitari kota Konoha.

Ada yang aneh dengan dirinya, nafas yang semakin memburu serta keringat yang perlahan turun dari pelipisnya. Tubuhnya mendadak terasa 'gerah', saraf-sarafnya seperti lumpuh mendadak, dan entah mengapa tubuhnya gemetar aneh.

'Di minuman tadi, aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu! Cih! Sial!' umpatnya dalam hati, masih menatap nyalang kearah si pemuda raven yang juga masih menatapnya intens—semakin malah.

"Kubilang menjauh dariku!" dengan susah payah—ditengah perjuangannya untuk membuat tubuh serta pikirannya tetap normal—ia berucap.

Namun si raven seolah-olah menulikan telinganya dengan semua perkataan yang diberikan oleh pirang itu. Ia menyentuh secara seduktif bagian telinga si pirang dengan tangan—jari telunjuk—kanannya.

"Ngggg~" desahan yang tak diinginkan keluar secara spontan dari bibir mungil itu.

'Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial!' si pirang terus menerus mengumpat dalam hatinya.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat bagaimana reaksi dari Naruto yang masih berusaha menahan serangan-serangan menggoda yang ia lancarkan lewat sentuhan tangannya. Naruto yang saat ini tengah mengatupkan kedua bibirnya rapat—berusaha menahan desahan yang keluar—dengan semburat merah yang terlihat jelas serta bulir keringat yang perlahan menetes dari pelipisnya—walau saat ini kedua mata biru miliknya ia tutup, tetap tak mengurangi pemandangan yang menggiurkan didepannya.

Kedua tangan tan mungil itu mencengkram bagian depan kimono milik Sasuke—masih dengan gemetar. Mencoba mendorong tubuh berlapiskan kimono biru tua itu menjauh, nihil seinchipun tubuh itu tak bergeser sedikit pun.

Ia menelengkan kepalanya kearah samping, hal yang membuat Sasuke meneguk ludahnya perlahan, melihat betapa mulusnya leher berselimutkan kulit tan dihadapannya saat ini, dengan keringat yang mulai mengalir melewati leher hingga memasuki dada di balik kimono yang tengah dikenakan Naruto.

Sepertinya si raven tidak sabar menjamah tubuh orang yang membuatnya frustasi karena hanya memikirkan dirinya saja belakang ini.

"Apa.. haah.. yang.. mau.. hhhaa… kau.. hhh… lakukan.. hhaa?" ia beratanya dengan susah payah menaha hasrat aneh dalam tubuhnya. Ketika dirasakannya si pemuda raven dihadapannya menyelipkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang si pirang, menariknya mendekat—hingga bagian privasi milik mereka bersentuhan walau masih dihalangi oleh kain, tentu saja membuat tubuh pirang itu melenguh, meski sudah berusaha ia tahan namun tetap saja keluar begitu saja—mengangkatnya, kemudian ia meletakkan tubuh yang kini lemas—dengan hasrat yang membuncah—secara cukup kasar diatas meja di ruangan tersebut.

"Pergi! Hhaaa… hhaaa.. hhaa.. ku..so!" Naruto menarik kain kimononya yang tersampir—hingga bagian paha serta dadanya terekspose dihadapan si raven, dengan nafas yang semakin memburu ia melemparkan cankir di sebelahnya kearah Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, tapi hanya ini cara yang kupikirkan untuk menjadikanmu milikku Dobe," Sasuke mendekat setelah ia membuka ikatan obi di pinggangnya.

Naruto menggeliat diatas meja, menghindari Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik kaki naruto agar tubuh itu tetap berada diatas meja, ia menelusupkan tangannya di balik kain kimono itu, mencari-cari sesuatu yang berada disana.

"Nggg~ aaa~hhhh…." Lenguhan nikmat itu terdengar ketika tangan miliknya berhasil menemukan benda dibalik kimono itu yang ia cari.

Naruto,walaupun telah menutup rapat bibir miliknya, tetap saja lenguhan itu keluar, tubuhnya sudah mulai untuk mengkhianati pemikirannya.

"Lihat tubuhmu menerima dengan baik perlakuanku Dobe~" Sasuke mengucapkannya di dekat telinga Naruto. Hembusan nafas darinya membuat tubuh Naruto bergidik.

Sasuke menjilat, mengecup, kemudian menggigit gemas daun telinga milik Naruto, membuat si empunya melenguh nikmat. Merasa mendapat signal positif dari tubuh dibawahnya tanpa ragu lagi ia mulai melepaskan semua yang melekat di tubuh itu, kecuali kain kimononya yang memang dengan sengaja ia biarkan melekat disana. Setelah—obi, tali pengikat, kaus kaki—ia tanggalkan, ia mulai mempersiapkan lubang sempit yang tepat berada di bagian belakang tubuh si pirang.

Lenguhan demi lenguhan nikmat terdengar meluncur secara lancar di bibir mungilnya. Tapi, dalam hati ia mengumpat kebodohannya yang dengan mudahnya tertipu oleh sosok raven yang masih asyik mempermainkan lubangnya.

'Sial!' ia menggigiti kuku-kuku miliknya dengan keras—hingga patah—ketika lubang miliknya mulai melebar perlahan oleh benda yang ia-tahu-apa-itu. Masih berusaha mencegah suara-suara liar miliknya keluar—walau sang tubuh sudah benar-benar mengkhianati kewarasannya.

"Ahhh~" Sasuke melenguh nikmat ketika dirasa miliknya yang tengah berada didalam lubang itu diremas-remas oleh daging-daging kenyal itu.

"Khhh!" Naruto masih menggigiti kuku tangannya.

"Lihatlah wajahku Dobe ketika kau sedang bercinta denganku saat ini," Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Naruto, membuatnya telentang menghadap kearahnya. Posisi yang sangat indah jika dilahat dari sudut pandang Sasuke—atau seme lainnya.

"Chuih! Hhosshh… hosshh…" ia meludahi wajah tampan Sasuke. Menatap penuh kebencian kearah si raven yang kini terdiam menatap nyalang kearah Naruto.

"Sambutan yang tak terduga dari Geisha sepertimu," ia berujar perlahan masih dengan tatapan nyalang kearah Naruto.

"Berapa banyak pria yang sudah kau layani hem? 1? 4? 10?" tanpa menggerakkan miliknya yang masih tertanam didalam lubang sempit milik Naruto, ia menatap kedua iris sapphire itu dalam.

"Mungkin lebih eh?!" nada suaranya lebih meningkat dari yang barusan ia ucapkan, tapi tak membuat gentar si pirang yang masih tetap mempertahankan tatapan tajam penuh kebencian miliknya.

"Maka dari itu hari ini aku yang akan membersihkan semua sentuhan pria-pria itu di tubuhmu. Kau dengar? Tubuh ini mulai sekarang hanya milikku! Milik Uchiha Sasuke! Tak akan kubiarkan pria lain menyentuhmu! Apabila ada pria yang berani menyentuhmu, maka aku lah yang akan membersihkan sentuhan itu berkali-kali hingga kau hanya mengingat bahwa dirikulah yang menyentuhmu! Hanya aku!" dalam satu kali tarikan nafas si raven berujar. Ucapan yang paling panjang yang pernah ia keluarkan sejak ia lahir.

"Aku tak sudi disentuh olehmu, brengsek!" dan bentakkan itulah yang menjawab semua pernyataan yang dikeluarkan oleh si raven.

"Rupanya kau belum mengerti juga," Sasuke menatap sebentar Naruto yang juga masih menatapnya benci.

"AHKKK!" satu dorongan yang sangat keras di lubang sempit itu membuyarkan kewarasan si pirang. Serta sekaligus mengakhiri pembicaraan diantara mereka, dan kini hanya tindakan serta luapan ekspresilah yang bisa menunjukkan apa yang tengah terjadi diantara mereka—you know about it.

"AHHH~ ahhh~ ahhh~" tubuh pirang itu bergerak maju mundur seiring gerakan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke yang menghujam lubang sempit milik Naruto dengan keras.

Kedua tangan Naruto yang hendak menutup mulutnya agar tak mengeluarkan suara dihalangi oleh tangan Sasuke, ia segera mencengkram tangan tan mungil itu, meletakkannya kesamping sejajar dengan posisi kepala si pirang. Tak hanya itu, ia semakin ganas memberikan lumatan yang berakhir pagutan di kedua bibir berpoleskan warna merah itu hingga kedua bibir yang tadinya tipis kini menebal.

"Ahhh~" Sasuke semakin memacu kecepatan gerakan pinggulnya hingga miliknya tertanam di titik terdalam dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Nggg~ hyaaa~ aahh~ ah~ ah~" tubuh milik Naruto ia angkat, tanpa melepas miliknya didalam sana, ia menegakkan tubuh yang kini sepenuhnya dipenuhi gairah itu diatas tubuhnya, sedangkan ia kini berbaring diatas meja dengan naruto berada diatasnya menatap dengan pandangan yang kini berkabut dipenuhi gairah nafsu birahi. Tangan putihnya memegang pinggang ramping itu menahannya agar tetap diposisi, kemudian ia mulai lagi menghujam miliknya ketubuh tan itu. Saliva yang terdapat di bibir Naruto perlahan mengalir bersama keringatnya hingga kedada, terkesan menjijikkan namun bagi Sasuke justru hal itulah yang membuatnya semakin semangat untuk menyodokkan miliknya kedalam sana tanpa ampun.

"HYYAAA! Ahhh! Aahhh~" cairan milik Naruto menyemprot diatas dada milik Sasuke. Tapi tak jua terlihat kegiatan binal serta panas ini akan segera berakhir. terbukti dari bagaimana cepatnya Sasuke menggerakkan pingulnya, serta ia terlihat menikmati sekali situasi ini.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Naruto yang kini nampak lemas karena tenaganya seolah-olah menguap begitu saja setelah ia membebaskan hasrat miliknya diatas dada Sasuke, hanya bisa menatap lurus kedepan dengan pandangan sayu, tak menolak perlakuan si raven terhadap tubuhnya yang memiliki pengaruh dari obat perangsang yang ada diminumannya tadi kini berkurang, hal ini berarti kesadaran tubuhnya bisa ia dapatkan walau hanya setengah. Tapi untuk menggerakkan tangannya saja terasa sangat berat bagaimana coba ia harus melawan hanya dengan tenaga yang tinggal 45% itu.

"Nggg! Khhh!" tubuh milik si raven bergetar hebat, ia telah berhasil menanamkan benihnya di tubuh si pirang.

"Haaa~" lenguhnya lega setelah menanamkan benihnya di dalam sana.

Naruto yang merasa pergerakan dibawahnya berhenti hampir merasa lega, ia kira perlakuan si raven itu selesai namun ternyata tidak. Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto, menariknya ke arah tembok kemudian ia mengangkat satu kaki milik Naruto, dengan sekali hantaman ia memasukkan miliknya kedalam sana. Lagi! Ternyata ia masih akan melakukannya lagi di tubuh si pirang.

Entah untuk berapa ronde yang diperlukan oleh si raven saat ini hanya untuk menghapus jejak-jejak dari lelaki yang pernah dilayani oleh Naruto. Tanpa melirik sedikitpun bagaimana lelahnya tubuh si pirang serta bagaimana lelahnya psikis si pirang. Hanya untuk membuat ia bisa memiliki si pirang ia sampai melakukan hal kejam seperti ini. Bukan malah semakin membuatnya mendekat hal ini semakin membuatnya menjauh dari jangkauan si raven. Tindakan yang salah bagi seorang jenius seperti Uchiha, apalagi itu Uchiha Sasuke.

**::Tzusuku::**

**kyaaaa~~~ apa-apaan itu? #nunjuk lemon diatas. Astaga ga nyangka bisa buat lemon kaya gitu hohoho~ lemon diatas kayaknya sedikit err… bagaimana menurut minna? #kedip-kedipin mata.**

**Balas review dulu ya~ nyaaa~**

MoodMaker : yaps kasian ya,,hiks hiks~ T_T

mariashine87 : makasi hehehe~ hhmm oke sip #nunjukin jempol

NekoTama-1110: yosh ga apa-apa~ hehehe~ emang ada update asap? Hohoho #just kidding xexexe xp

BlackXX: hehehe ya ndaa apa-apa black-san fufufufu~ yang penting tetep baca n sumbangan reviewnya ya.. hohoho~

kuroko-kun : ini udah lanjut kok.. hehehe gimana? Gimana Sama chap ini?

Niel's ELF: sama ku juga suka cerita yang agak sad~ hoho, yaps ini udah lanjut hehe~

Akira veronica lianis: hehehe~ wah gitu yak… hmm brarti karakternyanaru kelewat dari batas manusia dunks hehe… hahaha ini udah lemonan kok mereka.. xexexe

MermutCS: hemmm yang itu belum ke jawab di chap ini tapi di chap selanjutnya ya.. fuufufufu~ wah kalau yang chap ini gimana? Apakah panas juga? Hohoho~ makasi~

Sivanya Anggarda: hehehe ga apa apa, kalo gitu tak jadiin satu juga ya ama chap ini balasnya hehe: chap 5=hehehe makasi, hmm tapi bukan yak? Hehehe, chap 6=yaps ga berubah-berubah amat sih, hehehe~ wah yang penting ga dosa y abaca chap ini hehe~ ditunggu aj yak orangnya itu hehehe~

kkhukhukhukhudattebayo : soalnya si teme kagak inget ama masa kecilnya dulu~ yap si dobe karena saking cantiknya diperkosa ama seseorang hehe~ dy? Maksudnya si teme apa 'orang itu', kalo si teme mah dya tersesat, kalo si 'Orang itu' dy emang sengaja kesana buat nyari si dobe~ bukan itu tempat lain bukan okiyanya si dobe saat ini~ oh itu bukan lho~ yap ga apa-apa, hehehe

Axa Alisson Ganger: hehe ini udah lanjut kok, tapi mangap nih lama yak hehehe~

989seohye : ini udah lanjut hehehe~ gimana? Gimana?

LadySaphireBlue : yaps itu bukan si ayam yang ngerape~ yaps habisnya udah janji n di tunggu bertahun-tahun kagak dating ntu si ayam, malah ujungnya lupa lagi dya punya janji ama si jeruk—naruto. Yaps ini udah lemon kok, gimana? Masih kurang? Hohoho~

**All thanks ya udah bersedia mereview dan menyempatkan diri mereview fic ini serta mem-foll dan/atau mem-fav fic ini, ku sungguh-sungguh ucapin terima kasih banyak~**

**Jaa, nee~**

Read and review?

Or

Flame?

Its ok.


End file.
